


Not a Dream

by KrumPuffer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: After deciding to wait until after graduation to take things further Adam and Ronan find themselves in a whirlwind of sex and love and fights and discovery and all things real, no more dreaming.  Adam is leaving to college soon and both boys are cramming as much of each other as they can into the time they have left.  Does Adam discover how much he loves Ronan while away?  Does Ronan have it in him to lose Adam, without losing his shit?  The only thing that is certain is that this is NOT a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

“It’s finally the day!” Gansey said with a cool excitement as he walked into Ronan’s room in Monmouth Manufacturing. Knowing that if he was overly excited Ronan would definitely have a smart remark about how it was just like any other day, only today they were lucky enough to wear matching monkey suits. 

“We know.” Ronan replied. “But thanks for the reminder Captain Obvious.”

Adam was standing in front of Ronan’s long mirror that was propped up against the wall. Looking at himself, fidgeting with his tie. Then his hair. Then back to his tie. His face flushed pink under the sparse freckles that lined his cheeks and nose from his younger years of working in the sun for his dad with no sunscreen.

“No ones going to see your hair or your stupid tie under the monkey suit man.” Ronan said as he flopped down on his mattress, clothes both clean and dirty, Ronan’s and Adam’s strewn across it. 

“I know. I just want to look presentable.” Adam said, looking anxious and flustered. As he gave up on fixing the tie Blue walked into the room.

“Who invited the midget?” Ronan said, and threw a sock at Blue with an evil grin.

“I am here to fix Adam’s tie.” She replied as she crossed the room and B-lined to Adam who still found himself blushing. “Jesus, Adam after all that time at Aglionby and you still can’t manage to properly tie that noose around your neck?”

“Will someone be a gentleman and get her a stepping stool so she can reach?” Ronan joked.

“Will someone be so kind and get him some manners.” She retorted. They all laughed. This kind of joking was the norm for Ronan and Blue. Adam and Gansey found their heads going back and fourth like they were watching a ping pong match, waiting for someone to serve the winning burn. 

At that Ronan got to his feet and playfully pushed Blue out of the way. “Turn around.” He said and when Adam did Ronan reached around his shoulders, pressing his chest into Adam’s back and with one try he tied the black slim tie that Adam found second hand at a used suit shop in the town over, perfectly. Ronan leaned down and kissed Adam’s shoulder and then in an instant playfully pushed Blue even further away. 

“Ronan, I will kick your ass if you lay a hand on Blue again.” Gansey said as he took his pocket-sized girlfriend into his arms.

“I do not need you to defend me, I am fully capable of kicking his ass myself. Thank you very much.” Blue said, raising a tiny fist Ronan’s direction.

“I would rather fight Gansey if I have a choice in the matter.” 

“See, you ain’t half stupid after all.” Blue said. They laughed from their stomach. The kind of laugh that had become second nature to them. 

They did that often these days. Glendower was dead. The lay lines were electric. Their friendship unbreakable. And in hours they were free from being Raven Boys. Maybe they would just graduate to be Raven Men. Maybe they would never look back to Aglionby Academy again. Maybe, just maybe Ronan would go on to teach Latin there…. When pigs fly. But all caps and gowns aside, this was the start of a new adventure for the four of them. Five if you counted the memory of Noah that lived on in them all, in his sacrifice years ago on the line, in the life and blood that flowed through Ganseys veins. 

Blue took Gansey by the hand and pulled him away. “Excuse us. But I would like to spend some time with my Raven Boyfriend before I never get to call him that again.” She and Gansey left the room, Gansey rubbing his bottom lip like he so often did, only now there was always a smile below it. 

 

Ronan went back to the bed and flopped down, Chainsaw greeted him with a “Kerah!” and landed on his shoulder. He watched upside down, with his head hanging off the mattress as Adam began to busy body around the messy room. Picking up books and stacking them all together. Throwing an empty coke can in the cheap plastic waste bin by the desk that was littered with messy piles of papers and books, and in the far-left corner of the desk a neat pile of paper work and books that belonged Adam. 

Adam always did this. Made himself busy when he was nervous or anxious or had something on his mind. Most days he would go work on his multi colored car outside. But not today. Today was graduation and he had scrubbed his nails for a good hour trying to get all the grit and grime and grease out from underneath as to not give him away. He was successful with his nails, but the black stains would never come out of the deep cracked lines that accounted for years of hard work and cheap soap. No, those would stay, diploma picture or not, those dark lines told a different story, then that of Ivy League schools and Raven Boy cardigans. 

Ronan hated when Adam did this. It left him feeling like chopped liver. That he couldn’t be enough to calm his nerves just by being present. He usually let Adam do what he had to do until he calmed down enough to come join him on the bed or sometimes, he would end up cleaning the whole room, doing laundry and detailing the BMW. But today that shit wasn’t going to fly with Ronan. “Adam.” Ronan said softly at first. And Adam didn’t even flinch at his name, he was in his head so deep it was as if Ronan’s voice was trapped behind a sound barrier. “ADAM.” He shouted this time and Chainsaw let out a “Kaakakaaa” which Ronan was starting to believe was her name for Adam. 

Adam turned his head in a startle. 

“Come sit the fuck down please.” Ronan said with a bit of begging in his voice, slow and soft. Adam walked to the mirror instead and messed with his hair again.

“I told you I should have got a cut before today. The back of my hair is going to sit on the collar of my shirt with the cap and I’m going to look like trailer trash.”

“You are trailer trash Parrish. Now will you please come over here and chill. You have the entire ceremony to have a stick up your ass.” 

Adam pushed his hair back one last time and walked to Ronan, who had repositioned himself on the bed so that there was room for him. Chainsaw had taken her cue to leave and went to the window sill to rest. 

Before Adam sat down, he picked up two polo shirts and a pair of khaki pants and tossed them into the pile of dirty laundry he had started in his frantic cleaning session. 

“Adam, I do not want to spend the rest of the afternoon watching you play house maid. Please come be with me. I’m not going to beg. Can we just enjoy these final moments before I lose you to ivy league boys with high hopes and ambition?” 

At that Adam stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled his goofy half grin at the man on the bed in front of him. His hair trimmed short, a hint of black ink from the collar of his fresh white v-neck shirt, untucked and lifted at the waist just enough so that Adam could see a peek of his pale hip and the top of his black boxer briefs. 

Adam crawled up the foot of the bed, straddling Ronan’s legs, and leaning down to put his face in the small space of exposed skin. With his nose he lifted Ronan’s shirt higher and took a deep breath into the soft white flesh, Ronans hip bones sharp under his tan freckled hands. He kissed the soft skin and Ronan closed his eye and let out a whimper of want. 

It still managed to shock Ronan when Adam did these things. He still found himself pinching his arm to make sure it wasn’t a dream Adam. It never was anymore. This was real. This Adam with his face pressed into Ronan’s stomach was very real. He felt his pants tug and his cheeks blushed.  
Adam climbed up next to Ronan and whispered in his soft and slow Henrietta accent, “You have bigger dreams than any Ivy League college boy. Hell, your dreams are so big you could dream up the diploma of your choice and then run for president.” 

Ronan laughed, “Is that want you want? To be the first man of the White House?” 

“I do like the thought of your lips all over me in the oval office.” Adam said and dragged a finger below the elastic band of Ronan’s briefs. 

“Tease.” Ronan said, gruffness and heavy breath backing it. “But let’s be real Parrish, you’re the President material. Everyone loves an underdog story.” 

“How about your hands all over me in a barn?” Adam said and he kissed Ronan’s neck softly.

“Fuck Parrish, how about my hands all over you in this bed?” Ronan said and he up and straddled Adam in one fluid motion, pinning his hands to the bed. 

“I dare you,” Adam said, “I dare you to put those hands all over me right now.” 

Ronan dipped his head down and softly kissed Adam. His kiss sweeter and softer then where his mind was, where Adams mind was for that matter. Adam pushed his hips up into Ronan and Ronan let out a low growl. 

“Fuck you man, you know the plan. You’re a tease.” Ronan said and rolled off Adam. Both boys laid flat on their backs. Their knees up to hide the bulge in their pants. Both of their chest rising and falling like they had just ran a marathon. Both of their cheeks flushed. 

Adams hand found Ronan’s and he took it in his, they continued to stare at the high vaulted ceiling. The sun was in the perfect spot in the sky that it cast a light across one side of Ronan’s face, making his eye look like a piece of crystal or perfectly buffed sea glass. 

Adam turned to look at him. Admiring this beautiful man. Wondering how he had missed out on so many years with him. Wondering how this all would have played out if Ronan had acted on it sooner. Would they have been to immature? Would Glendower have gotten in the way? Would Adam have been man enough to see that it was exactly what he wanted too? It didn’t matter now. He would never know. He only knew that in less than a month he would get into his multicolored car and drive to his dorm. Drive to his Ivy League College. That he would be miles away from this man. And he knew. He knew that he wouldn’t waste a moment of what time they had now daydreaming about what could have been in the past. 

“What are you thinking right now Parrish? Because I can’t tell if you want to fuck me or kill me.” Ronan joked, making light of what might become a serious moment. Maybe too serious for him.

“That we wasted so much time over the years. And I want them back.” Adam said.

“Nah, we didn’t waste shit.” Ronan said, finally turning to face Adam. “We had shit to work out before we, before this could happen.”

“I was also thinking how your eyes are the only thing I could imagine looking at for long periods of time without wanting to find something to fix or keep me busy, because they are perfect and just staring into them keeps me busy.”

“God, Parrish, you are so gay!” Ronan said, and both boys laughed. Ronan propped himself up and, in all seriousness, leaned down and kissed Adam on the forehead. 

“So fucking gay.” And then he kissed Adam’s lips. Soft and slow. His hand on Adams freshly shaven face. His nose pushing into Adams nose. He could feel Adams smile behind the kiss. Adams hands found their way under Ronan’s soft cotton shirt and he grazed the skin that was cool to the touch raised and patterned under his fingers with detailed ink. 

Ronan kissed him one last time, hard and deep. And then he pulled away. Both boys gasped for air.  
In a low whisper Adam said, “I want you so bad Ronan.”

And to Adam’s surprise there was no witty comeback, only Ronan’s voice desperate and soft in his ear- “I want you too.” His mouth lingered near Adams ear. The silence was heavier than the weight of Ronan’s body on his. Then Ronan let out a deep sigh and said, “But we have to stick to the plan. It’s the right thing to do.”  
And at once Ronan got up off the bed and like a switch had been turned off, he adjusted his pants and walked out of the room.

 

When Ronan returned to the room his face was freshly shaved and still damp from the water. Adam was sitting at the desk, looking at a letter, his face a warning that he was somewhere else. Somewhere not good. 

Ronan knew there was a better way to make an exit. He knew there was a better way to say “No Adam, we have to slow down. We have to make sure we are sure that we are sure, for sure SURE-sure.” He knew that Adam had been walked out on too many times by people that were supposed to love him, and Ronan knew that he was far too good at walking out when things got hard. He had some learning to do. 

Ronan’s heart said be soft and kind. Kiss him sweetly and tell him the freckles on his nose look like they were laid on his skin by the heavens. His mind said, dive in, love him like you were able to love a baby raven, nurturing it from day one, feeding it by hand every hour, protect him, take care of him. His dick said, take him, push him on the bed and kiss him deep, take every part of him into you, put every part of yourself into him, burn together, fuck together, cum together. But most of all his dreams said, this is real. This is dream Adam and real Adam. He loves you back in the dreams. He loves you back in the now. Real Adam and Dream Adam are one and the same. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.

“Hey, you eye fucking that college acceptance letter again?” stupid Ronan thing to say. He always knew it was stupid after he said it. His filter had gone years ago, but with Adam at least his conscience and returned.

“Yeah, actually I am. I worked hard for this letter.”

“I know you did. Seems wrong that I skated by while you worked your ass off and at the end of it, we get the same outcome. Tonight, we get to walk on a stage, shake hands with a few ‘important’ people, listen to a few speeches about the future from kids our age that have no clue what the future holds because they haven’t fucking been there, and then that’s it. And you worked your ass off, and I had to be pushed and paid off by Gansey to make it. And we get the same outcome.  
Doesn’t seem fair.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It ain’t that big a deal. But saying it aint fair to me? I was born on the wrong side of the tracks. Fair was something that came with a bank account. I never waited for fair. I fought for equal.” Adam said, still looking at the letter. 

Ronan walked to Adam and put his pale hands on ‘ strong shoulders. He put away his Ronan façade and said, “I love that about you. You deserve this more than anyone today. More then me or Gansey. And I was wrong. The outcome isn’t the same. Not really. You get to go a college that people dream of because of Aglionby, and maybe one day you won’t have to fight so hard. Maybe one day you can experience fair. But I fucking hope you don’t. I hope you always want to fight, and I hope the only fair you know is the Adam kind, the kind you always seem to show the people around you. Even the assholes like me.” That was better, Ronan thought. Happy some guarded response didn’t rape him of another opportunity to love this boy.  
Adam looked over at the hand on his right shoulder, littered in leather banded bracelets. He kissed the hand and then reached up and took one of the bracelets off Ronan’s pale hand. And for some reason he put it to his nose and inhaled. Leather and sweat and the smell of the lemon pump soap from Ronan’s bathroom. He stood up and handed the bracelet to Ronan and then extended his hand. Ronan took the leather strap and put it around Adam’s wrist. It felt sacred to do this.  
Ronan kept his eyes on Adams hands, ruff and scarred. So young with so many years of hard work. He wanted to hold these hands on long car rides in new places. He wanted to kiss the calloused skin on these palms and thumbs. He wanted to feel the ruff fingers trace his tattoo. He wanted to massage the aches out of them after a long day working on a car. He wanted to dream these hands a million times and keep them in golden boxes on crystal shelves in a shrine, to worship.  
Adam filled the gap between them, and their hands fell to their sides, fingers still intertwined. 

“I don’t need you to worry Ronan. And I don’t need you to change. I know you think I need to figure this all out. I know you think college is going to reveal some sort of truth to me. But I’m not going to college to discover who I am. I know who I am. I’ve known a long time. I just needed a small push from Gansey, great opportunity in Aglionby and a kiss from someone I love. I was looking at that letter because I know that place is going to take me away from you. But I’m not worried I’m going to go and lose myself, I’m terrified I’m going to go and lose you.” Adam said, and he could feel the leather band so present on his hand, as if it were made of fire and weighed a ton.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just a good little Catholic boy. With a farm. And a boy away at college. Waiting for his spring break. And every break after. And all the weekends he can come back to me. And he hasn’t even left yet.” And with that Ronan leaned in and filled the final gap between the two of them. His lips meeting Adam’s. Barely a kiss and their chest were already rabid. Their breath already greedy. Adam pulled Ronan’s body into his hard and they kissed deeper, the flavor in their mouths a beautiful concoction of Coca Cola and baking soda toothpaste. Their faces both smooth in preparation for the ceremony tonight. Their scent heavy with cologne and deodorant and boy and hints of man, and a lot of lust. 

There was a knock on the door and the two of them split apart. Not because they were ashamed. They really didn’t know why. But they did. And Adam felt a sting of hurt that Ronan backed away so quick. But he knew he did the same. 

“Ronan, what have you been doing this whole time? We have to leave in ten,” Gansey said.

“We don’t have to leave in ten if we take my car. If we take the Pig, we have to plan on it breaking down.” 

“Well, get dressed. If we are late, they won’t let us walk. And I didn’t work this hard to get your name on the line up for us to miss the graduation.” Gansey said, in his matter of fact tone and left the room. 

“He’s such a good mother to me,” Ronan joked. 

“He’s right though. You can’t wear a tee shirt to graduation. I went ahead and got your shirt pressed for you. It’s hanging up in the closet.” 

“And you,” Ronan said kissing Adam’s forehead, “Are a good wife to me.” And then he backed away quickly, laughing as Adam swung his fist into the air at him. 

“Well, chop chop. Or you don’t get any desert tonight.” Adam said in his best high-pitched girls voice. 

“So gay…...” Ronan laughed in a mumble as he walked to the closet and began to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

When they all piled into the Pig Ronan could sense Adam’s nervousness creeping up on him. Adams family wouldn’t be there, he said his farewell to them. And he knew Adam was ok with that. Ronan was too, he would hate to bash in the face of Adams father again at such an important event. 

They got into the back seat of the Pig, careful to not get any grease or dirt on their slacks or fresh white shirts. Their caps and gowns all in plastic sat on the back seat behind Gansey. Adam got in first and Ronan followed. The front was reserved for Blue now and they didn’t mind. They both loved the secrecy of the back seat together. Even more so today of all days seeing how it was sentimental in the sense that it would be one of their final rides in the Pig together, to Aglionby. One last adventure.

Adam had his hands in his lap, his fingers picking at a crack in his thumb nervously. Ronan took Adams hand into his own lap and gently rubbed the rough fingers and then lifted Adams hand to his lips and kissed it. Adam thanked him with his eyes, and a sweet smile. Ronan kept Adams hand in-between his. Hoping that his calm could travel through him and into Adam. Greater magic had happened.

“So,” Gansey said, “After graduation I will be taking pictures with my family. And I would like to get one with the four of us.”

“Seems wrong that Noah won’t be here.” Adam said.

“It always does.” Gansey said. They all took a moment of silence before Gansey continued. “That should take an hour tops.”

“An hour for pictures? What is this a wedding or a High School graduation?” Ronan snarked. 

“You know my parents. Everything is a grand to-do,” Gansey replied, “So, as I was saying, after pictures we will meet at the Pig and head back to Monmouth for the party. The party planners will be there setting up any minute now.”

“I still don’t like the idea of a party at Monmouth. Especially with it being one of our last nights there,” Ronan said.

“Yes, I know, but, as I see it, we were either throwing the party or going to someone else’s. So, let’s keep the upper hand here. It will be no Kavinsky party. But I’m sure people will appreciate it,” Gansey finished. Ronan felt Adam tense at the sound of that name. Kavinsky. 

“Well, I still don’t like it.” Ronan said as they parked in the main parking lot of the school. “Well shit, here goes nothing. Let’s get this over with.” Ronan said and hopped out of Camaro. He stretched his long body, then cracked his neck and his knuckles, as if gearing up for a fight.

Adam got out of the car and tucked his shirt back in and fingered his hair on last time. “Yes. Let’s do this.” He said and Ronan swung his arm over his shoulder, like old times, before kisses and hand holding and they walked toward the gymnasium to take their place.

The ceremony took forever, but Ronan sat next to Adam knowing that this meant the world to him. He sat next to Adam proud of him. Because no one else was there to be proud of him. Well, Gansey and Blue. But this was different for Ronan, because his head was in this ceremony for Adam and Adam only. 

He looked over at Adam. His hair resting on the back of his collar, and Ronan knew this was probably making him feel an extra amount of anxious. The dreaded fear of people figuring out his roots. Blue had once told Adam his hair was the color of dirt and to that he responded, “It must know where I came from.” Ronan loved that he came from dirt. He loved that he rose from it. 

Ronan leaned in to Adams ear, and Adam continued to look forward at the old man giving some speech about greatness coming from greatness and blah blah blah, and he whispered, “You look so handsome tonight Parrish.” 

Ronan’s heart raced at the compliment he gave Adam, because it was sincere and sweet and there was no joke to dumb it down after. It was just Ronan reassuring this beautiful boy that he was perfect and that if everyone at his graduation only saw him for where he came from Ronan only saw him for what he was, and right now, that was handsome. 

Adams face blushed and he took a moment to take this compliment in. Maybe he was waiting for the joke or the sarcastic follow up.

But it didn’t come.

Adam looked at Ronan and could see that he was waiting for a response to the compliment. Adams heart racing he took Ronan’s hand into his and said, “Thank you. I think you look handsome too.” And in that moment, they were honest. A moment that should have and could have seemed so common or normal, was rare and beautiful to them. 

Adam kept Ronan’s hand in his for the rest of the ceremony until they walked the plank, so to speak. Gansey looking over every so often to see if they had let go of one another, and when he noticed they hadn’t he tried to hide his smile, he failed. Even when their fingers started to get clammy with nerves and excitement and just plain old sweat, they held on. 

 

Adam and Ronan stuck around for the pictures with Gansey’s mother’s personal photographer. It took forever as there had to be one of Gansey and Ronan. One of Gansey and Adam. One of Gansey and Blue. One of Gansey and Ronan and Blue. One of Gansey and Ronan and Blue and the little Ghost figurine Ronan had got off amazon to represent Noah. One of Gansey and his mom. One of Gansey and His Dad. One of Gansey and his sister. And his whole family. And him with his diploma in several poses. And a few silly ones to show they were not too uptight. And it went on and on and on.

Ronan and Adam stood back after their time was done in the spot light. Both looking in on the absurdity that was the Dick Gansey show.

“Ronan. Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yeah. If I don’t pick up when Declan calls, there will be a riot. Besides, I think Matthew made me a card. Little shit can draw when he’s not balls deep in video games.”

“Yeah, umm, about that. I think we should, ya know, take a picture.”

“We just took 47 pictures. You haven’t had enough, fucking diva.” Ronan laughed.

“I just meant…”

“I know what you meant… Get over here. Let’s take a selfie.” Ronan said, putting air quotes around it. Pulling up his gown to reach into his back pocket, for his phone. “Here, you take it.” He handed the new iPhone X to Adam.

“I see you got a new phone. Seems like an unnecessary buy considering you don’t ever use it or pick up.”

“Oh, yeah, well the only person I would answer for didn’t have a phone, so, it’s for you. Graduation gift.” Ronan said, looking annoyed, clearly his way of hiding a sincere moment.

“You got me a phone? Not just any phone, but one that cost more then my college tuition?” 

Ronan shrugged his shoulders and threw it over his head. It landed in the grass across the lawn. Almost hitting a group of chatty girls, who spikey heeled shoes were sinking into the soft grass. 

“Fuck it. It was a stupid idea.”

“What the fuck Ronan!” Adam ran after the phone and picked it up. Rubbed it on his pant leg and walked back to Ronan with it. “It’s a perfect gift. I was worried about how we would be able to really talk while I was at school. I love it.”

“Good,” Ronan said, unzipping his gown and loosening his tie.

“Keep it on! I still want our picture.”

“Oh yeah, our selfie.” He said, doing the air quotes again around the word selfie.

Adam put his arm around Ronan’s waist and pulled him close. Ronan reached an arm around Adam’s shoulder and Adam fidgeted with the phone, trying to figure out how you even unlocked the screen.

“Oh, for fucks sake Parrish, give it here….” Ronan unlocked the iPhone and opened the camera option, hit the flip screen and held the phone out. 

Adam tilted his head to the side and did an unsure smile at the sight of himself on the screen. Ronan tilted his head up, bold, his eye brow lifted, grimace of a smile.   
To on lookers it just looked like two guys, friends, taking a selfie, to document an important moment in their lives. But it was more than that to them. It was the first picture they took together. And they looked awkward and perfect. 

“I look stupid in it. Take another one.”

“Fine,” Ronan held out the phone again and this time, Adam looked forward and Ronan turned his head and kissed Adams cheek. He snapped the picture and this time Adam approved. His smile genuine, Ronan’s eyes soft. This was the fist of many pictures for them, with kisses and soft smiles and heavy eyes. 

Ronan went on to move his fingers across the smooth screen of the iPhone. Sliding and poking and getting to different screens and punching numbers in. Adam looking at him a little amazed that Ronan even knew how to use it, considering he never seemed to use his own phone much.

“Ok, all set. My number is here, this is your favorites. If you want to add Gansey and the midget have them do it for you. This here, is how you use the internet, if you need any info for homework or if you want to look at porn. And this, this is your lock screen picture,” he said, tapping into the photo album that only had two pictures so far, and tapping the one of Ronan kissing Adam, “This is so any fuck heads that see you open your phone see my ugly mug and know that I will kill them if they try anything.”

Adam had what he grew up calling, a “shit eating grin” on his face. This was Ronan’s way of setting it very clear that he was his. Making it as public as he knew how at this moment. The next best thing would have been for them both to put “In A Relationship” with each other on a Facebook account. But neither of them had, nor wanted one, so that wouldn’t happen.

Ronan handed the phone to Adam. Their hands lingered on each other’s in the exchange. They held a gaze. It felt intimate. A kiss would have made it perfect. They did not kiss.

“Alright! Let the festivities begin.” Gansey said, smacking them both on the back, and out of their trance. His robe unzipped now too, carrying flowers of the wild sort and a card, clearly hand made by Blue. “To the Pig!”


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The Pig fired right up, and everyone rolled the windows down, now that their hair was not an issue. One of Blue’s purple bobby pins flew out of her hair from the wind and barely missed Ronan’s eye. He thought to himself, this is why I don’t fuck with girls. Adam pressed into Ronan’s side, and laid his head on his shoulder. Ronan wrapped an arm around this beautiful boy and kissed the top of his head. He was going to miss their hidden moments in the back seat of the Pig. Where Gansey and Blue knew it was happening, but it was safe enough that they didn’t care.  
Blue reached into the glove compartment and pulled out two envelopes and fragrant bags. She reached back and handed one to each boy along with a bag of what seemed to be fresh tea leaves. 

Adam,  
I am proud of you for surviving that school with all the ass hole Raven boys. I’m most happy you didn’t become an ass hole Raven boy. But I’m the happiest I get to watch you achieve so much more in college. The tea is something I made for you. It is a destressing agent and helps un-fog the mind. I’m sure it will come in handy during finals.  
Your friend, Blue

“Thank you Blue, but I have to ask, does this tea taste like the one your mom made that was supposed to help me sleep better?” Adam said, only half joking. 

“You will just have to find out, won’t you?” 

Ronan, you are the ass hole Raven boy I am thankful Adam didn’t turn out like… because I could only tolerate one of you. I’m proud of you for graduating, even if it drained the Gansey family vault to get you there. Your tea is laced with arsenic. Enjoy.

Your friend? The Midget

“Shit, thanks you little turd. I would cry if my eyes weren’t dried out from the 4-hour photo shoot with your boyfriend.” Ronan said, taking his hands to her hair messing it up further. 

“Ass hole! You messed up my hair.”

“Oh, come on the windows are down…... and it never looked good to begin with.” Ronan joked and they all laughed, and Adam looked over at the empty seat next to him and missed Noah, Gansey placed his hand on Blues knee, and Blue turned up the radio that happened to be working and Ronan put his hand out window and flew it along side the car like a plane, or maybe a raven.

As the Pig pulled up to Monmouth all four jaws in the car hit the floor board. Lights, lots of lights. The sound of music pulsing through the air. The scent of food hitting their nostrils, reminding them all how hungry they were. At the front entrance, two men on stilts were juggling fire and two women were on platforms bending their bodies into pretzels in tiny suits covered in rind stones.

“Fucking hell Gansey. The circus?” Ronan said, eyes unable to blink.

“No, not the circus. Cirque Du Soleil. Its different. And to my defense I didn’t plan any of this. It’s a gift from my sister. We haven’t even seen the inside.” Gansey said as he pulled the pig right up to the front door only to have two men come and ask for his keys to valet park it. “Oh, no thank you. The pig stays out front. Its almost a mascot for this place.” 

“Of course Mr.Gansey.” the valet driver said.

“Just Gansey.” 

“Of course, Gansey. Enjoy your party.” The driver said with an almost bow which was completely unnecessary. Ronan cackled at the whole exchange. 

They walked to the front door and it was opened for them. They all looked around at the bottom floor of what use to be a few miss-matched couches, lots of books a record player and usually empty pizza boxes, transformed in hours to what looked to be a lavish space, decorated to the nines in silvers and blacks and reds. Balloon archways, lights, people ready to bring you appetizers, mini desserts almost to pretty to eat, drinks of the nonalcoholic kind. Those would be provided by guest as they arrived, passed around in flasks and probably rolled into a back room in the form of kegs.   
The DJ in the corner was using real vinyl, spinning what already seemed to be a perfect mix of electronica and 80’s. They all smiled as they looked around. It was undeniable that the transformation of the empty building was astounding. 

“This is so gay.” Ronan said. Breaking their silence.

“You know you throw that word around a lot considering the source.” Blue retorted. 

“I’m going to change and get a real drink.” Ronan said, and as if he announced it a man with a tray of different beverages was at Ronan’s side.

“Drink sir?”

“What you have is not strong enough for me tonight. You coming Adam?” 

Blue took one of the Shirley Temples and handed one to Gansey, “Yeah, go change your clothes and your attitude and come back ready to have a good time. Because I will not tolerate your sour puss attitude tonight.” She said and she toasted Gansey and he stroked her face with his free hand and then they drank.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

 

Ronan took Adams hand in his and they headed to what had become their room over the last month. The newness of them made Adam break all his rules of independence. The newness of them made them both needy and greedy. 

Ronan walked a bit ahead of Adam up the stairs. He got to their door first but before he could even open it Adam pushed Ronan’s body into the closed door and kissed him. Deep. Pressing his body into him. The hallway was long and dark, but the colorful strobe of lights from down stairs flashed on their bodies. In every strobe revealing a new movement and a new sense of urgency. 

Adams hands found their way under Ronan’s already untucked shirt and he brought them over Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s hands holding Adams head, his fingers in Adams thick dirt brown hair. Adam sucked at Ronan’s lips, his mouth finding Ronan’s strong neck, kissing, sucking, tasting the soap and the sweat. Ronan releasing a deep moan, tilting his head back making room for Adams mouth on his neck. His hands falling to his sides, almost surrendering to Adams touch, I’m yours, do as you will. 

Adams hands came down and lingered on the top of Ronan’s pants. In that moment, in his mind, Ronan begged him to keep going and pleaded with him to stop. The music pulsed down stairs. Adams hands took the plunge and found Ronan’s hard cock. “Fucccck Parrish.” 

Adams mouth came back to his and he kissed him softer, at the pace of his hand working over Ronan’s hard dick under his pants. 

Adams mouth worked down again, down his neck. Pulling Ronan’s collar of his shirt down to kiss lower, stretching it. 

Next thing Ronan knew Adam was on his knees. He brought his hands back to Adams head and held gently. Adam nuzzled his face into Ronan’s crotch. Ran his nose up his hardness. His hands came up Ronan’s thighs and up his cock and found the black belt and started to undo it. This was happening, Adam, beautiful Adam, on his knees, so willing, loving Ronan, wanting to satisfy him. Beautiful, beautiful Adam. Ronan’s head leaned back, and he opened his eyes. He saw the flashing of colors and heard the sound of a deep bass song making its way up the stairs and down the hall, and like a harsh reality check, it grounded him.

“Parrish.” He said. It was all he could say. Words escaped him. What he wanted to say was stop. What he needed to be saying was people were arriving and they were not even in a room. What he should be doing was pulling that beautiful boy off his knees. But fuuuuuuck. 

Adam had undone his belt and he kissed the top on Ronan’s stomach and as he went for the button Ronan’s hand softly caught his and willed him back up, off his knees.

Adams eyes wild with lust, Ronan’s wild with want. They met. Wild and wanting eyes. And came to an understanding. And Adam smiled. And Ronan kissed his nose. And Adam looked behind him down the dark hall, and then back at Ronan, and they laughed. “Yeah your right.” Adam said, his voice low with sex and giddy with thrill. 

“Fuck mannnnn.” Ronan said and took his hands to his face and rubbed it, as if he could rub off his desire and erection. “Can you at least wait until we get into a room next time Parrish?”

“We are at our room now. I just have to open the door.” Adam said pressing his lips into Ronan’s and slipping his hand to the door knob and opening the door.   
They stumbled back, Adam pushed the door closed and locked it and then rushed back into Ronan’s body. His hands pushed Ronan’s shirt up and over his head, Ronan holding his arms up to help the movement be easy and fluid. And Adam took a deep breath at the sight of his bare skin. And it all halted. Adam just took him in, and Ronan stood there and watched Adam take him in. If he ever doubted for a second Adams want for him, it all went away in this moment. 

Adams eyes feasting on Ronan’s pale skin. His crystal blue eyes. His perfectly pointed lips. 

Adam cleared the gap, and while he did, he took his shirt off too. Tossed it to the side. His skin so tan in comparison, like night and day. His shoulders so sharp and strong. He just walked into Ronan. His body against his. Their hands at their sides. Adam willing him back to the bed with slow steps. Their mouths met. Slow and soft. When had the tempo changed? It went from the blaze of a fire pit built up too high by young boys looking to the slow dance of old lovers. 

When the backs of Ronan’s legs hit the bed, his heart lurched. With excitement and nerves. He knew what happened next. At least he was almost certain he knew what happened next. 

They made it to graduation. They agreed on graduation. Not anything set in stone. Just keep it simple until graduation. Ronan wanting Adam to be sure this was a real thing for him, not just trial and error. Adam wanting Ronan to trust him, that he was in this for real. And most of all, both wanting to take it slow. And they did. And they were good. And they agreed on graduation. And they made it. And Ronan was sure now and Adam was starving for all of him. And Ronan was equally starved. 

Their almost naked bodies were like dangling a steak in front of a lion. They had to have it. 

Ronan pulled Adam in by his hips and pressed into his beautiful boy. Kissed him deep. 

Adam unbuttoned Ronan’s pants and Ronan about lost his mind at his act. The instant Ronan’s pants hit the ground Adam found his cock and took it into his hand. 

“Can I?” Adam said low in Ronan’s ear. Not really sure what he was asking.

“What ever you want. I’m fucking yours.”

Adam unbuttoned his own pants and they too hit the ground. The pile of clean slacks and the smell of clean skin and too much deodorant. The fresh white shirts glowing in the dark. Adams heart pounded out of his chest. Nerves and anticipation to see what Ronan felt like in his hands and on his mouth. What he tasted like on his tongue. He had to find out. He had waited long enough.

Adam pushed his hardness into Ronan’s and they both let out ragged breathes. He put his hands-on Ronan’s boxer briefs and so little was between them. He traced the elastic and then made his way in, his hand touching the soft skin that was Ronan’s cock. Thick and hard. Ronan’s eyes closed, head fell back. Adam kissed his neck and worked him with his hands, firm at first then releasing a bit and gentle stokes. Ronan’s breathing hot and low. 

Adam released Ronan’s cock and heard Ronan’s breath catch at the lack of touch. Adams hand took Ronan’s briefs in his hands and pulled them down. Ronan was standing there fully exposed, he had never been this naked in front of Adam. His eyes never left Adams eyes, tracing over his body.   
Adam lowered Ronan to sit on the bed and Adam came to his knees between Ronan’s legs. He kissed up his thighs.   
Ronan leaned back onto his elbows. Eyes closed at the moment, because if he watched this beautiful fucking boy between his legs a second longer, he was going to cum without being touched. 

Adam took Ronan back into his hands and Ronan opened his eyes and looked down, and at that Adam leaned in and took Ronan into his mouth. His hands on Ronan’s thighs, keeping them open and bracing himself. 

He started slow. Getting a feel for it. Tasting it. And he loved it. It was the most beautiful dick he had ever seen. He brought his mouth up and let it fall out of his mouth and Ronan took a deep breath and then he pursed his lips together and created pressure on the tip and them took it all in, as deep as he could. If filled his mouth and his throat and the feeling of it deep in him made his own dick jerk. So, he sucked harder, working his mouth, pulling releasing. Deep in, slow out. The salty taste of cum on his tip. He licked it off and took him deep again.

“Fuuuuck, Parrish. I’m going to cum.”

And he sucked harder. Feeling power and love and his own dick about to release at just the thought of it.

“Adam, fuuuuck, oh GOD. FUCK!” and Adam felt Ronan’s dick kick in his mouth and he brought his mouth off him just in time to watch the jets of cum spill out and   
onto Ronan’s stomach. And Ronan groaned at the release and his breath caught and his head was back, and Adam watched it all and loved it and wanted to see this side of Ronan every day. Wanted to make him squirm with pleasure and call out his name and cum. 

Ronan looked to both sides of him, nothing laying around to use to clean up, because Adam had finished all the laundry in a panic today. And then a white tee shirt hit his chest and he realized Adam had thrown it to him. He wiped himself off and noticed Adam standing by the big open window. 

“There a lot of people here now.” 

“We don’t even have to go down stairs if you don’t want.”

“Gansey would kill us.” 

“I’d be more worried about Blue.” Ronan said, getting up and putting his boxers on, and then heading to a black pile of clothes and slipping on black skinny jeans, a hole in the knee, a black leather belt still in the loops from the last time he wore them. 

He walked over to the window and kissed Adams shoulder. Worry spilled over him. Was this it? Was this where Adam realized he wasn’t gay at all, and felt taken advantage of and ran for the hills? Ronan backed off. He went to the closet and took down a black V-neck tee shirt and put it on. Taking longer then he needed to pull a shirt over his head. Stalling. It was too quiet. His heart pounded. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

There was a knock on the door. They both startled around. “You guys coming down? There are a lot of people here now. Come take a shot with Blue and I! I’ll meet you down there.” Gansey said, his voice already carrying his happy go lucky buzzed tone. 

“I guess I should put some clothes on.” Adam said.

Ronan resisting the urge to make a joke like, Or you can just wear that, I don’t mind. But resisted just in case Adam was regretting what he had just done. 

“Yeah, I can leave you alone.” Ronan said as he pulled on his worn to fuck Doc Martin boots. 

“Wait. Let’s take a picture before we head down.” Adam said, Ronan instantly relieved. Adam walked over to his pants on the floor, realizing now why they made a   
thud when they hit. He pulled out his new iPhone. “I’ve never done that before.” He said, catching Ronan off guard. 

“I know.” 

“I’m not sure….”

“Of what? Just ask me. I want to make this easy for you.”

“I’m not sure if, oh God, this is so lame.”

“Spit it our Parrish.” Ronan said. Looking past Adam out the window.

“If I can kiss you now.”

“What?”

“Like, is that weird?” Adam asked. 

“Why? Because you sucked my dick?” Ronan asked, a pleased smile on his face.

“Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not. I loved that you did that. God, please tell me you liked it too? Because, fuck it was good.” He said, “And no, it’s not weird. And its not lame that you thought that. This is all new to you, and mostly all new to me as well. But we will figure it all out.” He said, as he walked over to Adam and kissed him deep, putting his tongue deep into Adams mouth, for proof, that it was not weird. “We will figure this out one blow job at a time.” He said now with a laugh and Adam swung at him playfully, but Ronan was fast. And they laughed. 

“Picture?” Ronan asked?

“Yeah, over here, the light looks real nice..”

Ronan walked up behind Adam and put his arms around his shoulders, His chest pushed into Adams back, and Adam like a pro took a picture of the two of them. Adam shirtless. Ronan’s lips pressed into Adams neck. The glow of sex on both of their faces.

Adam showed Ronan the picture and before Ronan could say it Adam said, “So gay.”


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

 

Ronan grabbed his flask off the desk and leaned against the closed bedroom door and waited for Adam to get dressed, watched Adam get dressed. He took a deep swig off the flask as Adam stumbled into his dark jeans, big cuff, white Chuck Taylors. He pulled a short-sleeved button up shirt on and the white of the fabric made his skin look shades darker. He fingered his hair back, glancing in the mirror. 

Ronan loved watching Adam cock his head from left to right at his reflection. He loved it because no matter how many times Adam fixed his hair or adjusted the collar of his seventeen-dollar Old Navy shirt, he looked perfect to Ronan and it gave him hidden chances to lean against a door and drink whiskey and admire his boy.   
Adam looked over and caught Ronan’s piercing eyes on him. He shrugged, as if saying ‘fuck it’ and walked over. “Can I have a drink of that?”

“You don’t drink,” Ronan said, as he held out the flask.

“I do tonight. I’m nervous as hell for some reason.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty good fucking excuse.” Ronan watched Adam’s face twist in disgust as he took a big gulp of the whiskey. 

“That’s awful.”

“It’s an acquired taste.”

“Kind of like you?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me Parrish, have you acquired a taste for me?” Ronan said, the light of the moon coming in through the window making his devilish grin exaggerated and sexy.

Adam took another swig off the flask and handed it back to Ronan. Ronan did the same. Adam cleared the gap and pressed his lips into Ronan’s and kissed him deep. “Gettin there,” Adam said low, “I think I need more to be certain though.” 

“We are never getting out of this room if you keep this shit up Parrish.” Ronan said, turned on, and ready to strip Adam down again and return the favor.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Adam said, and backed away, before he got too far Ronan pulled him back in and kissed him.

“I have a super fucking gay question to ask you?” Ronan said.

“Can’t be any gayer then that picture we just took.”

“Shit, you’re right. Fuck it…. We should go down.”

“Just ask the question. I think we could agree we are past the point of being shy with each other.”

Ronan rubbed his head and then his eyes. Clearly struggling to find the words. Clearly pissed he even brought it up. 

“Fuck it…..Will you be my boyfriend?” he spat out.

Adam smiled big and almost goofy. 

“Don’t you dare fucking laugh Parrish.”

“I’m not, I just, I already thought I was.” Adam said.

“Good. Its settled then.” Ronan turned to open the door and he felt Adams hand take his, weaving his fingers between. They walked down the long hall way and down the steps hand in hand. Ronan wearing a look that said, ‘I dare you to fuck with me.’ Adam wearing a smile that said, ‘This is my boyfriend.’ And they entered the party together.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

 

The room had filled with Aglyionby graduates, and alumni that still came to the parties and beautiful girls from the surrounding schools. The mood was casual and fun. The music had already been the perfect mix of new and old dance songs. Typical stuff you would hear at a wedding or a school dance. Songs that made people jumped up and down, shouting the lyrics together like an anthem. Strobe lights lighting one face at a time in sweeps over the dance floor. 

Ronan and Adam scanned the room for Blue and Gansey in a sea of bodies. Ronan saw them first, talking to a few graduates, Gansey entertaining a conversation animatedly, Blue looking bored and not at all interested by the other two boys. Ronan pointed over at them and swung his arm around Adam’s shoulder and they headed over, parting the crowded dance floor. 

“Hey midget, brought you something, you look bored.” Ronan handed Blue a flask.

“If I’m expected to stand through any more of these,” she pointed to Gansey and the two boys, “conversations I’m going to need a flask of my own.” 

“Turn it over.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter? Turn it over.”

Blue turned the flask in her hand and in the shine of the metal, engraved, was the word ‘MIDGET’. 

“You are going to need a stiff drink every now and then dealing with this ass hole.”

“Ronan, I knew you liked me.” She said and up on her tippy toes threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He let his arms sag at his sides as she embraced him and then he caved and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in an embrace. 

Gansey excused himself from the two random boys and joined his friends, “Well, look who decided to join us!” 

“Hope we didn’t interrupt a conversation that didn’t matter from the time it started.” Ronan said.

“What have you there?” Gansey said, ignoring Ronan’s smart remark, reaching for the flask in Blue’s hand, “Midget? Really Ronan?”   
Ronan shrugged, with a smile.

“Did he get you one too Adam?” Blue asked, “What does yours say?”

“He didn’t get me one. But if he did it would probably say ‘Parrish’, or ‘Boyfriend’ on it.”

“Boyfriend? I’ll drink to that,” Blue said. And held up her flask They all passed it around taking a swig.

Ronan refused, and pulled his own flask from his pocket, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever… just drink the arsenic… I mean whiskey and shut the fuck up about it.” 

“He did get me a phone. We should all take a picture.” 

“Adam Parrish with a phone? I’m almost as shocked at that as I am at you having a boyfriend.” Gansey said.

“I’m not,” said Ronan, “He’s always been gay.” he pulled Adam into him and playfully tossed his arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

“Can we just take the damn picture?” Adam said, and they all came together, like a pro Adam opened the camera option, flipped the screen and held out his phone until everyone was in the frame. Gansey rested his head on Blue, Blue held out her new flask, Ronan wrapped his arms around Adams shoulders and Adam just stared forward and smiled, too focused on the picture taking to do anything clever.

The music flowed into a popular song. “So, are you going to dance with me or am I going to have to dance circles around Ronan?” Blue asked Gansey.

“I’m not dancing with you, ya little shit. I don’t want to embarrass you.” Ronan said, taking another swig, leaning against the wall.

“Is that so? I think you don’t dance at all. I think if you did, we would all beg you to stop.” Blue asked, following his lead and taking another swig.

“For fucks sake Gansey, go twirl your girl friend around the dance floor a few times so she will get off my nuts.”

“I’m actually quite invested in the idea of a dance off.” Gansey smiled.

“I am too, because if Ronan says he can dance, he can dance,” Adam said, “He never lies.”

“That’s fucking right!” said Ronan, taking another swig, “He reached into his back pocket and handed Gansey a flask, “Didn’t think I forgot you did you?” he smiled, 

“Let’s do this midget.”   
(In case you are wondering the song I listened too when I wrote this was Feel It Still, by Portugal. The Man, if you wanted to get the vibe in my head)

Blue started to walk backwards to the dance floor, a new song coming on in perfect timing, using her finger to beckon Ronan, a sultry look on her face. He gave her a devilish grin and strutted to the dance floor. 

Adam leaned against the wall and laughed shaking his head, no sense trying to contain is infatuated grin, watching his tall, dark and mysterious man walk onto the dance floor, with a smooth coolness about him. This was the shit that dreams were made of. Not lay lines and Greywarren’s, no sir. Dreams were definitely Ronan Lynch working across a dance floor. He did not lie ever, and it was clear, very clear that he had not lied about this. 

Ganseys eyes were on Blue, he had never seen her like this, it was a new sexiness, her hips swaying and her shoulders working as she walked backwards to the dance floor. God, he wished she was beckoning him to a bedroom and not Ronan to a dance floor. He suddenly realized the flask in his hand, taking a quick glance as to not miss to much Blue dancing, read what it said, GLENDOWER, Gansey laughed out loud and took a hard drink and handed it to Adam. Adam looked down at the flask and laughed, Ronan was so damn clever. 

When Ronan and Blue hit the center of the dance floor the lights swept their faces, both of their smiles a mix of sex, and a buzz and a childlike innocence and much needed honest fun. Ronan walked right into Blues body and he looked down at her and rubbed his hands down her shoulders, she turned around and worked her body down his to the beat, then worked her body back up and grinded into him, turning her head back and winked at him, they both lost it in laughter.   
Their bodies started to move together, feeding off each other’s moves. Electricity flowing between them, an outsider looking in would have thought they choreographed the dance before the party. Gansey and Adam stood back and watched, their jaws to the floor. 

“You think your boyfriend would try to steal my girlfriend? Because I’m slightly worried here.” Gansey said, not taking his eyes off the two, Blue currently bent over, throwing her head to the beat, Ronan not holding back on the sexual motions in his hips all over her ass. 

“Fuck, he might.” Adam laughed and took another long drink, and handed the flask back to Gansey, both boys starting to dance to the beat without even noticing.   
Blue took Ronan’s hands in hers and he twisted her in and then flung her out, like a move from Dirty Dancing, which they both had unapologetically watched several times. They danced back to each other and Ronan picked her up and she flung her arms around him and he spun her around. 

When he put her down, she looked across the dance floor and used that same sexy finger pointing to single out Gansey, she mouthed “Get over here,” He took another drink and put the lid on the flask, put it in his back pocket and danced to his girl. Blue greeted him with a sexy move. 

“Oh, its like that? You ditching me for this asshole? Is it cause I’m gay?” Ronan laughed and pushed Gansey playfully.

“I didn’t come out here to dance with Blue, I came for you,” Gansey said, and the two boys started dancing on each other laughing, Blue pulled Gansey to her, and one upped Ronan with a low dip down Gansey's body and a rub of her arms up his legs. Gansey looked over his shoulder at Ronan and shrugged, and went back to   
dancing with Blue. 

Ronan turned around to find Adam, he was in the dark, leaning against the wall, watching. Fuck that! He wasn’t allowed to leave Ronan alone on the dance floor.  
Ronan did a sexy strut over to Adam, “You just going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to come dance with me?” 

“Eye fuck you.”

“Fuck that.” He said pressing into Adam kissing him. “You don’t even have to dance, I’ll dance for the both of us.”

“Oh, I can dance, don’t get me wrong. I just like the idea of eye fucking you.” 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck Parrish.” He pressed into him more and kissed him again. “You fucking drive me crazy.”

“Can I have another drink?” 

“You can have what ever you want.” Ronan handed him the flask.

“Well, what I want will have to wait until later, for now I’ll take a drink and your dick all over my ass on that dance floor.” Adam said and took a deep drink, a proud smile on his face, he knew he was getting Ronan good and hard.

“Now that I can do.” Ronan took Adams hand and lead him to the dance floor. Gansey and Blue, wearing drunken smiles, danced close.

Ronan turned to face Adam and did a slower dance in front of him, eye brow lifted, challenging Adam to dance, to show him there was bite to his bark.  
Adam shook his head, a boyish grin on his face, started to move, slowly at first, then they started to move together, Ronan loosely put his arms around Adam’s shoulders and they let loose, like no one was watching, Adam kissing Ronan’s neck, Ronan taking Adams hands in his and jokingly did the dirty dancing move with Adam, who also, had unapologetically watched several times. They boys laughed and then Blue and Gansey joined them, and they all danced, hard, and silly and wild. Each taking turns with each other. At times holding hands, at times singing together like there was a microphone in front of them. 

As the song ended another rolled in, they all laughed and came in for a group hug, laughing, sweaty. They had spent so much time together chasing dead kings and Cabeswater they forgot to be young at times. They forgot to party. They forgot to dance. They forgot to drink too much. They forgot to hold hands. They forgot to steal kisses, well, Ronan and Adam forgot to steal kisses, that wasn’t in the cards for Blue and Gansey. They forgot to just be free and without any agenda except to have a good time. 

A young man walked by with a tray of little cakes and Ronan reached out and grabbed three and shoved one in his mouth, and then one in Adam’s. He had one left and he went to put it in Blue’s mouth and right before it got there, he took it back and ate it. Blue pushed him and Adam shook his head.

“Only the dance champion gets cake midget.” 

“Then why the hell did Adam get one? He has two left feet!”

“Hey, that’s not fair, I have two right feet.” Adam said, mouth still full of cake.

Ronan put his arm around Adam and pulled him close and kissed his cake mouth. 

Gansey spotted the cake guy and signaled him over, and grabbed as many as he could take, and before Ronan saw it coming Gansey smashed a cake into the side of Ronan’s head and it was on!

Ronan flipped around and grabbed the whole tray and took one of the cakes and creamed the top of Gansey’s head, then got Blue right on the mouth. Gansey chucked one at Adam and missed hitting some poor innocent on the dance floor. Adam took a cake from the tray and smashed it into Gansey and without seeing her coming Blue smashed two cakes into Adams face. 

Ronan licked Adams check and then launched a cake at Gansey and hit him dead it the forehead, they all laughed, Blue took a finger to Gansey's frosting coated face and ate it, “Is that coconut? Its delicious.” 

Adam took a chunk out of Ronan’s hair and ate it, “So good, seems like a waste.” And a new song came on (Promises, Sam Smith & Calvin Harris, this song is my FUCKING SHIIIIIT) and they all began to dance again, cake covered, randomly losing frosting to the dance floor, enjoying body cake off one another. This is what it felt like to be alive and young. This was what it was like to have the first and last party at Monmouth. The party raged on around them. A lady with stilts was working her way through the crowd, everyone was dancing and eating and drinking. Their heads all buzzed with liquor and adrenaline and sugar. 

Ronan pulled a cake covered Adam into him, and tossed his arms around his shoulders, bringing their foreheads together. “You look sexy with cake all over you. I could eat you up.”

“I hope you do.” 

They swayed to the song. Eyes closed. The dance floor moved at a faster pace, Gansey and Blue jumping up and down to the beat, but Adam and Ronan just stayed in this moment. “I’m a little drunk.” Ronan confessed.

“Me too.” 

“I want you so bad.”

Adam kissed Ronan softly.

“I have wanted you for so long. I don’t understand how this is reality. Tell me something Parrish,”

“Anything.”

“Tell me I’m not fucking dreaming. No matter how many times I try to wrap my mind around this, I just don’t know if this is real of not. And that scares the shit out of me.”

Adam reached up and took Ronan’s face in his hands, Ronan left his eyes looking to the ground. Adam kissed his forehead, and then his nose and then his lips. “If it’s a dream, let’s stay asleep forever, yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN 

 

As the party started to wind down and people started to leave and puke and fall asleep in corners Adam and Ronan were standing over a table of finger foods eating them drunkenly. 

“Have you seen Gansey?” Ronan asked.

“No, him and Blue disappeared an hour ago to go not kiss.” Adam said, eating a mini taco that was cold, but knowing his alcohol to food ratio was in a scary place for the night.

“Ouch. Who the fuck is going to end this thing and get all these shit heads out of here?”

“Security and party planners.”

“Fuck, I didn’t even know there was security here…. Fucking Gansey’s.”

“Ronan I’m done. I need to go up before I eat all these cold tacos.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ronan said snagging a bottle of water off an abandoned server tray, “and brush your fucking teeth, those things smell like shit.” Ronan said wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist as they headed up stairs.

Ronan could tell Adam was more drunk then he thought he was, dragging his weight against the wall of the stairwell. Ronan making sure to keep an arm around him in case he fell.

Ronan was drunk too, but he handled it better. This was not Adam’s thing and Ronan felt a pang of regret for not looking out for him, for not making Adam slow down, and drink some water. 

When they got in the room Ronan sat Adam on the bed and tossed the bottle of water at him. Adam fell back, his legs dangling off the edge. Ronan went to the closet and stripped off all his clothes and put on a black pair of Slytherin pajama bottoms, that hung on his hips. “Adam, you need to drink some water and change out of that sticky ass shirt.”

“I think I should take a shower.” He mumbled.

“No. The suns already coming up. Let’s get some fucking sleep.”

“No. I think I need to take a shower. My head is spinning.”

“Fine. I’ll go start the water.” Ronan said, leaving the room. When he came back Adam was chugging the bottle of water, wearing only his pants, his bare feet a weird turn on to Ronan, it felt intimate, it made it feel like home. 

“Tonight, was fun. I haven’t danced like that since a small church dance, I went to with some friends in Jr. High.” Adam admitted. 

“It was fun,” Ronan walked over to Adam and took the water bottle and finished it, “waters running, go shower so we can go to sleep.”

“Will you come talk to me while I do? I don’t want you to fall asleep without me.”

“Yeah, go get in, I’ll be right there, I want to go snag a couple more bottles of water for tomorrow morning, we’ll need them.” 

“Smart.”

“I know.” Ronan said, kissing Adam and headed for the stairs.

When he got to the bathroom the mirror was foggy from the steam. He put the toilet seat down and sat. “You know you are supposed to take a cold shower ass hole.” 

“Yeah, well, I haven’t had hot water in a week, the water heater went out, so I’ll take it when I can. Hand me my toothbrush.”

Ronan put some toothpaste on the purple dollar store toothbrush and stuck his arm in the shower to Adam, “So, tell me about this church dance. Did you dance with all the girls?”

“No, we were so young and stupid, we all just danced in a big circle, taking turns going to the center to do our signature move.” Adam said, laughing now. 

“Signature moves? What was yours?”

“The running man probably. I don’t know. And I can tell in your voice you are mocking me.”

“Adam, turn the fucking heat down, my eyes are burning sitting here.”

“Come in here with me and I’ll turn it down.”

Ronan stuck his hand in the shower and turned the knob to cold.

“THE Fuuuuuck!” Adam shouted. He could hear Ronan laughing. 

“Get out. Let’s go to bed.”

“Jesus Ronan, at least let me and my dick warm up first. It the size of a raisin now.” Adam heard Ronan laugh again. He did this more lately. Laugh.

“I’m going to the room to warm up the bed.”

When Adam walked in, he was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was still too wet, droplets of water, running down his neck. Ronan was laying on his back, eyes closed. Adam put on a pair of blue and white stripped boxers and toweled his hair dry and got the water off his back, he crawled under the covers, greeted by Ronan’s arms. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Ronan said, his voice raspy and his eyes still closed.

“Me either.”

“Fuck. We graduated.”

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we? Hard to even remember that was the whole point of this day with everything that happened after.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you asking me to be your boyfriend for starters.” Adam said.

“Oh, I thought you were going to say that you sucked my dick, cause that was my highlight for sure.” Ronan joked, “I’m proud of you though.”

“For sucking your dick?”

“Ha.” Ronan spat. “You’re probably going to feel like shit tomorrow or today I should say. I shouldn't have let you drink so much.”

“Yeah, your probably right. But it was worth it. It felt good to not have work or school to worry about.”

“Yeah, it was so fucking worth it… boyfriend.” Ronan said and drew Adam in closer, he felt Adams always to tense body loosen on top of his chest, felt his head grow heavy on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to fall asleep now.”

“Me too.” 

And as they both fell asleep as the sun made its way into the room. A ray of sunlight ran across their tangled bodies. And neither of them dreamed. Because nothing they could dream would be better than this.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

 

Adam woke disoriented, mouth dry and hungry as hell. His arm stretched the bed searching for another body. He didn’t find it. He opened his eyes and realized it was dusk. He had slept the whole day away. Probably best, probably saved him from a terrible hangover. He could smell Ronan in steam filled air, his body wash and deodorant lingering. He must have just showered and couldn’t have been gone long. 

He sat up and found two bottles of water sitting next to the bed. He opened one and drank the whole thing in one shot. It hit is empty stomach hard. He needed food. He got off the bed to look out the window, Ronan’s car was gone. He hoped he was off getting food. He could hear clatter down below and knew it was the movers and the clean up crew for the party, killing two birds with one stone today. One of the last days Monmouth was theirs. And even though Adam never technically lived here it was his. 

A pang of sadness hit him at the thought of Noah’s room being used for a study hall or a storage. It was all they had left of Noah really, and they had left it as is. Until today. Today it would be hallowed out and the remnants of him would be gone from yet another place.

Adam used the restroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth getting rid of the acidic taste of hangover in his mouth. He splashed some water in his hair to flatten out the one side that was shooting straight up. After he got dressed, a pair of old light jeans and a baby blue tee-shirt that read Ben’s Automotive on the pocket that he had gotten for free for helping out at a small shop a few times, he realized Ronan had been gone longer then he expected. And then he heard a buzzing, from the pocket of the jeans he wore last night. He had a phone. He had completely forgotten that he had a phone. 

He retrieved the phone and saw he had two missed calls from Ronan and a text. Wake the fuck up. I went to get food. Drink that water. Both of them, it read. Adam picked up the bottle of water and went to chug it, he smiled at a thought. He held the phone out and snapped a picture of him drinking the water. He sent it to Ronan with a text, Yes Sir. Within second Ronan replied, God Damn you’re cute. To which Adam responded, Don’t text and drive. 

Adam made the bed and piled the dirty close from last night together. He and Ronan would have to hit the laundry mat before they moved Ronan’s things to the barn. Before they moved Adam’s things to the dorm. His stomach dropped. The dorms. He never understood how wanting something so bad and getting it could at times make you feel like you didn’t want it all anymore. 

Adam had never had a girlfriend. He had never had a boyfriend. Until Blue, all he cared about was making money to survive, Aglyionby and not getting the shit beat out of him. The closest thing to a relationship he had was with Gansey. But that was more like an infatuation at first, then a best friend, then a brother. And Blue, he didn’t know what Blue was. He liked her, a lot. He had wanted to kiss her. He thought she was pretty. But she had never felt like home. She felt like an obstacle.   
Ronan was the first thing that felt like home. And now that he found home, he was leaving, and leaving Ronan was starting to feel like an obstacle and this made him feel angry, because why was everything always so hard? Now that he had someplace to go, he didn’t want to leave where he was. His head started to pound. He needed food. And a coke. And Ronan. And Ronan. And Ronan. That was the only real certainty. Ronan. That he was certain. He chased schools and grades and approval for so long. But with Ronan it just was, and the idea of him being an obstacle faded away. 

He laid down on the bed, head still pounding. He flipped through the pictures starting with the last one he had took. His blue eyes a little blood shot, his cheeks red, and the smile behind the water bottle genuine. There were so many pictures already. Of Blue and Ronan flipping the bird. Of Gansey grabbing his crotch in a very un-Gansey like manner. Several of Ronan kissing Adam. Several of Adam kissing Ronan. One of Ronan on Ganseys back, acting like he was riding a horse, this one made Adam chuckle. One of Blue pressing her face into Ganseys ear, this made Adam sad, because he could only imagine this was her form of kissing Gansey, this also made Adam relieved, that he was not Gansey.

 

Adam could hear Ronan come in the front door, even at his best he slammed things. Then he heard him coming up the stairs, because even at his best he stomped things. Adam got his phone ready and right as Ronan opened the door Adam snapped a picture. 

“I knew the phone was a bad idea. Its like taking starving children to a buffet! Did you start a face book yet Parrish.”

“No. Just twitter,” Adam joked, observing Ronan full arms, “What is all that?”

“Bananas, blue Powerade, Mc Donald’s cheese burgers and fries, some more waters, Tylenol and assorted cheesecake bites.”

Adam laughed. “Explain?”

“Hang over essentials.”

“All of that?”

“Yes. All of it.”

“The closest Mc Donald’s is a town over.”

“I know. But I don’t want you to feel like shit. And they are the key staple in curing a hangover. I don’t recommend eating them under any other pretenses.” Ronan crossed the room and sat all the bags down on the bed, and handed Adam one of the small happy meal sized cheeseburgers, then sat across from Adam on the bed and took down one of the small burgers in three bites. He reached in a bag and handed Adam another burger and a blue Powerade. 

“God, this is hitting the spot. I haven’t had McDonalds since I was a boy. I don’t remember the fries being this salty.”

“My dad used to take me and Matthew after church when Declan got to old and too cool for happy meals.”

“I never got a happy meal. Poor kid problems. I just remember my mom needed to stop to use the restroom on a trip out to my grandparents’ house to pick up some old car parts, and my dad made such a fuss. When my mom came out, she had ordered a large fry to share and got us all a cheeseburger. My dad tried to ruin it like he did everything, bitching about the pickle, the one tiny pickle on the burger, saying how she knows he hates pickles and how he could taste it even after he removed it. But I didn’t care. I ate anyway it and loved every second of it, and I got to finish my dads too.” 

“It makes me sad.” Ronan said.

“Why? Some kids never had a McDonalds cheeseburger in their life time. I guess I could my blessings where they present themselves.” Adam said, shoving another handful of fries in his mouth, washing it down with blue Powerade. 

“You’re so good. I’ve eaten steak dinners more than expensive then some people’s cars and still bitched about it. And here you are gushing over a cheeseburger and a shared order of fries.”

“I’m not that good. My stories are just different then yours so they seem shocking.”

The boys remained silent after this, destroying 13 of the 20 cheeseburgers Ronan bought, both large French fries and most of their Powerade’s. 

“I guess I just can’t believe you never experienced the joy of a Happy Meal toy.” 

“I can’t believe you never experience the joy of filling up the back of a pickup truck with water to use as a pool.”

“You got me there.” Ronan said and leaned in to kiss Adam. “Let’s take a drive. Get the fuck out of here, get some fresh air.”

“Ok. Have anywhere in mind?”

“Nope. Just want to be with you.”

“Let’s go then.” Adam said getting to his feet.

“Grab the cheesecake bites.”


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

 

Ronan opened the BMW door for Adam and then circled the front of the car, his face beautiful and hard, his eyes piercing blue, wearing a black leather jacket over his white V-neck shirt. Adam loved watching Ronan get into his car, loved watching him drive his car. Ronan was so good at it. He was fast and when he shifted gears there was no sign of pull, it just eased from first to second to third. When Ronan was driving his car his face wore ease, driving fast was his happy place. Adam really only saw Ronan look like when he was driving and now that he realized it, when Ronan was looking at him.

Ronan started the car and both boys rolled down the window. They could smell the humidity in the air and knew that in a matter of weeks it would be so humid you wouldn’t want to roll the windows down. “You want to pick some music to put on?” Ronan asked.

“No. I would rather talk.”

“Yeah? I like the sound of that.” Ronan said with a smile and he took off. The car purred and the sounds of the road filled the car. Adam took his hand and placed it on Ronan’s neck, tracing the smooth skin between his jacket and his hair line. Ronan turned his face and kissed Adams hand. 

“I didn’t get you anything for graduation. And that’s been eating at me.”

“I didn’t need anything.”

“Yeah, but you got me a phone. And I didn’t even get you so much as a card.”

“You needed a phone. I didn’t need a card.”

“I know I did. It was only a matter of time. Especially with me going away to college soon.” Adam said, he could feel Ronans body tense at the thought of it.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about college tonight.”

“Why not? I think its something we are going to need to discuss eventually.”

“Yeah, but not tonight.”

“Okay.” Adam said. Falling silent. He knew Ronan was excited for him to go. He knew Ronan was his biggest fan. He knew Ronan would not let him stay behind even if he wanted too. But he also knew that Ronan was afraid for him to leave. Blue and Gansey were taking a year off to travel together. And with Noah gone that would leave Ronan alone a lot. He would have Matthew and even on a good day Declan. But this made Adam afraid too. He didn’t want Ronan alone either. 

Ronan reached over and rubbed Adams leg. Electric currents ran through his hand and into Adam. “I’m sorry I’m not better at talking about it. I don’t want to take this away from you. But fuck, sometimes its easier for me to just know it is happening and put it in the way back of my mind for now.”

“I know.”

“And I got you the phone because I want to hear about your days and I want to see pictures of the campus and the cafeteria food and the stupid freshmen girls, so in   
six months I can see pictures of the same freshmen girls only twenty pounds heavier. And mostly I want you to send me pictures of you. Because I fucking love your stupid face and your freckles and your messy hair in the morning.”

“I can do all of that.”

“Maybe even from time to time you can send some nudes.”

“I can do that as well.” Adam said and his hand fell down to Ronan’s lap and he reached over and kissed Ronan’s neck. “When did you know? That you wanted to kiss me?” 

“As long as I can remember really. When Gansey first introduced you, I wanted to hate you, because I didn’t want to share Gansey. But you were so lost and intimidated and different, that I was instantly intrigued. I realized very quickly that it wasn’t Gansey that I didn’t want to share with you, it was you I didn’t want to share with Gansey. And you never dated anyone or showed the least bit of interest in anyone until Blue. And to be honest, that ripped my fucking heart out. Because I was certain that sealed my fate. But it didn’t. And honestly, the world was falling apart. Like literally fucking falling apart and I just decided fuck it. So, I kissed you. And I knew one of two things would happen. You would punch me or you would kiss back.”

“I think I always knew. That you liked me. That we were flirting. And I think it always teetered between me getting off on you liking me and me not wanting to lead you on. But I always caved. I always ended up playing into your shit. I always liked it a little too much, the little things you did for me. Like pay my rent when tuition went up.”

“What? You fucking know about that?”

“I’m not stupid Ronan. You and I both know I’m not that lucky.”

“Fuck. Did it make you mad?”

“No. I think it only made it more real to me that you cared for me deeper than you let on. And it only made it more obvious to me that I wanted more of that affection from you,” Adam said, now looking out the window. “But I was blinded by Blue, so I didn’t act on it, and I tried to push it away. I don’t know what it was about Blue to be honest. I think it was more intrigue then anything, then it became a competition to keep her, to not lose again to the rich, handsome Gansey. But now I look at her and I don’t feel remotely attracted to her in that sense.” 

“What about other girls? Did you ever date other girls?” Ronan asked, slightly shocked at the questions escaping him. 

“No. I never had the money to take anyone on a proper date. And even if I did, I didn’t have the time to go on a date on account of me having to work all the time.” Adam said, realizing her left out part of his answer. “But I think girls are pretty. And I can say when a man is handsome. But what it all comes down to is the way I felt when you put your lips on mine that night in your room. It was like you were breathing life into me. It was like every nerve ending in my body was being stimulated. And I became addicted to you right then and there and I haven’t thought twice about it since.”

“Well, I’m still just happy you didn’t punch me.” Ronan said, eyes one the road, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Well now that I laid out my truths what about you?”

“No. I don’t fuck with pussy.” Ronan spat out. Adam shook his head laughing. He already knew that. Everyone knew Ronan was gay. Not even because he had a reputation with the boys. But because he had a reputation with the girls, and not giving any of them the time of day. The best looking of the surrounding schools all wanted a piece of the dangerous Ronan Lynch. But he didn’t even bat an eye. All Ronan had eyes for was Gansey, and Adam and the hunt for Glendower and fast cars, and some thought at times Joseph Kavinksy, but that was just here say. 

“What about Kavinsky?”

“What about him? He was a sick fuck. A lost cause. And a fucking toxicity to all those around him. Am I sad he is dead? Yes. But the shit he pulled on the 4th was the final straw. And if he was alive today there is no way in hell, I would forgive him.”

“Okay.” Adam said, low. And Ronan knew that he didn’t answer the question honestly, he felt sudden guilt. What if Adam already knew the honest answer? What if this was a way to find out how honest they were being here tonight.

“I didn’t date him, if that’s what you are asking.”

“That was what I was asking.”

“Then, no. I didn’t date Kavinsky.” Ronan said, knowing that he still did not give Adam the answer he was looking for. And he knew that Adam would never out right ask it. Should he spare him the details? Shit, he was new at all of this too. What was too much information and what was just giving Adam what he wanted to hear? 

“Are you asking if I fucked Kavinsky?”

“No. I don’t think you did. I don’t know what I’m asking. Let’s drop the Kavinsky talk.”

“Okay. If that’s what you really want.”

“Its not. But I also don’t know if I want to know what I’m thinking. Because if its true what I’m thinking then that would mean that you know what you are doing, in all of this, and I definitely don’t know what I’m doing in all this and I guess I just don’t want to be terrible at it all.”

“I can tell you right now you are doing fine. More then fine. It all seems so natural with you. You never miss a beat Parrish. Weather it be the perfect moment to kiss me or take my hand or just smile at me or clean my whole fucking room or stay up way to late dissecting Star Wars. Its always just right. And I don’t mean to push the conversation in this direction, but fuck Parrish, last night, before the party, I’ve had a hard on since, thinking of you doing that, fuck, trust me you are doing fucking perfect.”

“Then I want to know. I lied, I do want to know. What happened between you and Kavinsky or you and any other guys for that matter.”

“Kavinsky and I did a lot of drugs,” Ronan saw Adam tense at that, and it made Ronan feel dirty at the admittance, “and we drank a lot. It helped us dream. Which is what we did most of the time, drugs and drink and dream. But yes, we fooled around. Mostly him doing shit to me, because he was on my nuts. But yeah, kissing….” Ronan paused to make sure he should keep going, he could feel Adams stare on him, was he judging him? Or getting upset? He kept going anyway, “and like typical shit, hand jobs and you know, just typical shit. And it never meant anything, and I never called him the next day and I never ever fucking brought him Mc Donald’s cheeseburgers, and if I’m being honest, which I am, most times I imagined it was you, because you fucking have my mind in knots most of the time I’m awake and even more so when I’m asleep.”

It was quiet. Ronan felt his stomach drop. What did he just do? Admitting anything like that was the kiss of death. Adam was probably repulsed by him fooling around with that skeeze Kavinsky. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“I’m sorry. If I could take it all back, I fucking would.”

“Don’t be sorry. I asked,” Adam said, “thanks for being honest.”

“Fuck, ok, are you like, grossed out by me now?” Ronan half joked. 

“Nah, I think if anything it helped me. I think I just needed a little closure about that. And I think it felt good to give you some closure about Blue as well.” Adam said, he could hear Ronan give a sigh of relief. “Are we just gunna drive all night? Or are we going to stop somewhere so I can kiss you?” 

“Fuck. I’ll pull off at the next good spot.”

“Do you mind if I eat some of those cheese cake bites because I have to be honest the whole time, we were having that intense conversation I was secretly wanting to eat one.” Adam joked, and Ronan laughed.

“Fuck yeah. Feed me a raspberry one… no, stack a raspberry one of top of a chocolate one and feed me both.” Ronan said enthusiastically, clearly he had done this before. 

So, Adam did, and then he tried the same. And then he made up his own combination of lemon and coffee flavored cheesecake bites and it wasn’t half bad either. He fed one of his mash ups to Ronan and he shook his head approvingly. 

They continued to eat the cheesecake bites like little children with no parent to tell them when they’ve had enough. Adam took out his phone and took a picture of Ronan driving and the flash went off automatically making Ronan’s skin look translucent and his eyes hauntingly blue. Then he opened up iTunes on his phone, and what do you know, Ronan set him up with all the music he could want, just a click away. He picked the Leon Bridges station and a smooth song came on. Very different from anything Ronan would put on, but that was ok, they both had a lot of learning to do about each other outside of the Gansey gang, and what better way to start then music and cheesecake and a drive under the stars on a perfect Henrietta night.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

 

Ronan pulled off the road at the top of a hill he had driven up a thousand times alone before tonight. He came here to dream. He came here to think. He came here to drink. Sometimes he even came here to cry. But tonight, he came here to hold Adam in his arms under the stars. He came here to tell Adam a million times how perfect he was. He came here to share his favorite view of Henrietta with Adam. And he came here to kiss Adam and hold his hand and smell Adams scent laced with that of trees and dirt and wildflowers.

“Okay, so I didn’t know this was where we would end up, but this is where we ended up. Its been my place since I could drive. And the view is amazing. So, yeah.” Ronan said as he put the car into park.

“So, you brought me to a make out spot?” Adam said, grinning.

“No, before tonight it was actually a pretty lonely place for me. But I’m hoping tonight changes that.”

“So, can we turn it into make out spot?”

“Fuck yeah we can.” Ronan said and leaned over and kissed Adam, deep, pressing his tongue over Adams, both of their moths sweet from the desserts. Adam sat up a bit to meet Ronan half way and they kissed hard and frantic. The car starting to feel smaller then normal as their bodies fought to find ways to come together and be nearer. 

Ronan’s mouth broke free and kissed down Adams neck, sucking and biting, Adam let out a moan, prompting Ronan to keep going. Ronan’s hands worked down Adam’s back, pulling him closer, even though there was no way to get him any closer with the center console in the way. Adams hand found the lever and his seat fell back, Ronan let out a bit of a growl and climbed on top of Adam. He pressed his body into Adam’s. It was tight and awkward and knees were hitting the door and they kissed still. Their breath heavy and rushed. Ronan’s arms started to shake at the awkward way he was holding his body as to not break Adam, or his car. He kissed Adam one last deep kiss then reached for the door handle and stumbled out. 

Ronan leaned his body against the back-passenger door, heart racing. Adam got out of the car and shut his door behind him, and leaned back against the door next to Ronan. He looked over at him and both boys laughed. 

“Looks like you might need a bigger car.”

“Fuck that, I’m getting one of those big ass perv vans. The ones your mom told you to stay away from as a kid.” Ronan joked.

“If you put up a sign that says ‘Free Puppies’ on it there’s a good chance, I will fall for it,” Adam said, “Come here.” He reached out his arms to Ronan. 

Ronan came to Adam and pressed his body into Adams, pinning him to the car. He placed his forehead to Adams, his nose to Adam’s. Ronan could feel Adams erection pushing into his. He shifted his hips to rub up him. He felt Adam’s breath catch at the sensation. Ronan brought his mouth to Adam’s ear and sucked at his earlobe, then sucked his neck right under it, the subtle stumble on Adam’s jaw line ruff on Ronan’s lips mad him go crazy. 

Ronan’s hands went up and under Adams shirt, stroking his strong smooth back, admiring the muscles that lined him, tracing soft fingertips on Adams ribs, then admiring the goosebumps he created. Adams body gave a shiver. 

Ronan’s mouth worked down Adam’s throat. Sucking at his Adam’s apple, sucking hard at Adams neck, harder, then taking the soft skin between his teeth and pulling, Adam leaning his head back to allow space for Ronan’s mouth. 

Ronan’s mouth met Adam’s again, and he kissed him gently, sucking softly on Adams pouty bottom lip. Ronan’s hands shifting up the front of Adam’s shirt, letting his fingers graze his nipples, then moving to his back again and down to Adam’s ass, cupping it, squeezing it, then pulling Adams hardness into his more, the friction sending both boys wild. Adam let out a gravely moan. Ronan’s hand found Adam’s erection and stroked it through his pants. He wanted to feel it for real this time. No more over the clothes. No more waiting. They had graduated. They both held up their end of the bargain and it was well overdue to treat Adam well, show him how could it could feel.

Ronan worked Adams dick over his pants some more, Adam’s back grew lax against the car, his head fallen back, Ronan’s hands came to work together to undo Adam’s worn brown leather belt, his button, and then his zipper. Adams breathing was so heavy, his chest pounding, his dick jerking. 

Ronan toyed with the top of Adams boxers, and Ronan watched as Adams eyes were closed, and his head leaned back, watched Adams face beg for his touch, felt his body arch towards Ronan’s in approval of his hands, willing them to go lower. 

Ronan’s hand slipped into Adams boxers and gripped his hard dick. Ronan found himself moaning, at the feel of Adam’s thick cock in his hand after all this time, feeling the soft skin, feeling the dampness of cum at the tip. He stroked him again, kissed him deep, working his cock, soft and slow, then tightening his grip and stroking him harder, Adam unable to kiss anymore, his hands against the car, searching for something to brace himself with. 

Ronan slowed the motion of his hands and Adams eyes shot open, wild, his face saying, don’t you dare stop now, I need this, I need this so bad, months of self-control, months of dry humping and grinding and blue balls, and jerking off in the shower, I NEED THIS!

Ronan smiled an evil grin and then he dropped down, taking Adams pants and boxers with him. 

“Ronan, I, Ronan I…” he didn’t even know what he was trying to say, he wanted this, God he wanted this. 

Ronan worked Adam’s dick again with his hand, then he took his lips and pressed them to the tip of Adams beautiful erection. Kissed it. Then licked the salty tip, Adam’s hands found Ronan’s head, and this made Ronan’s dick jump, he was going to cum and he was the one giving. Feeling Adams hands will his head forward, feeling Adam’s hands press Ronan’s mouth towards his dick made him wild and unable to contain himself. He took Adam deep, willing Adam’s cock to graze the back of his throat, then sucking him hard until he sucked at his tip, nursing it, then taking him deep again.

Right as Adams dick hit the back of Ronan’s throat again Ronan felt two things, Adams hands drop off his head and slam into the car and Adams hot cum shoot into the back of his mouth. Salty and hot, it came in pulses, and Ronan sucked it down, and rode out Adam’s orgasm with his mouth until there wasn’t a drop left in Adam. Then Ronan slowly slid his mouth off Adams cock and kissed him gently right above the soft blonde happy trail. 

Adam just relaxed back into the car. Ronan stood up and leaned against the car next to Adam. Watching him regain his composure. Watching his chest steady and his breathing slow. Then Adam leaned down and pulled up his boxers then his pants.

“I am so sorry.” Adam said, looking up at the stars, realizing this was the first time he noticed just how beautiful it was out here. “It happened so fast… I couldn’t really talk either…”

Ronan laughed, “Yeah, that kind of caught me off guard, but it was fucking hot. If you would have said something, I probably wouldn’t have swallowed, just because I didn’t know if you would like that…. but fuck,” he let out a low laugh again. 

“Damn Ronan. Is it always this good?”

“Blow jobs? Yeah, they are pretty much always fucking wonderful. But better for sure when its someone you want to do it too, or want to get one from,” Ronan said, “I have wanted to do that for so long. Remind me again why we waited?”

“I don’t think I remember myself. Something to do with graduating first.”

“Probably smart of us.” Ronan said.

“Why is that?” 

“Because it would have been hard to study for finals with your dick in my mouth.” Ronan teased, Adam laughed and took Ronan’s hand in his. Both boys looked up to admire the stars and the moon together for the first time since they arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

 

Ronan and Adam got back to Monmouth and it was dark and quiet from the outside, no lights on, no cars parked out front. They both wondered where Blue and Gansey were. Ronan let them both in and the creek of the door echoed against the stark empty room. It made Ronan’s heart lurch in panic. It made him feel anxious about how soon he needed to be out of here, he felt guilt that Gansey sold this place for a ‘Get out of jail free card’ so that Ronan didn’t get expelled from Aglionby. And it made him remember that Adam was leaving for college soon. It seemed like lurking around every corner was some form of reminder that his time with Adam was limited. 

“I’m going to get some of the boxes Gansey got. I figured we could pack up some shit tonight.” Ronan said heading to Ganseys room. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I still don’t know what to do with my stuff yet. You guys gotta be out of here in 2 weeks and I leave for school in 3 weeks. That gives me a week of in-between I haven’t figured out yet.”

“You are going with me to the barn you shit head. Did you really think I would let you go anywhere else?”

“Well, I don’t want to take advantage or assume anything. I can always pay for an extra week at my place, I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

“You’re my fucking boyfriend Parrish. And you are leaving me to go to college in three fucking weeks. Do you really think I’m going to let you stay anywhere that last week but in my fucking arms? Put your poor boy complex aside for this one, because its not about me helping you out, its about me being selfish as fuck with my time with you.”

Adam couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t his thing, taking charity. But with Ronan it didn’t feel like charity, it felt like home, where ever they were, the barn, Monmouth, the BMW, Adams tiny closet of an apartment. 

Adam headed upstairs, and Ronan returned not long after with six huge Home Depot moving boxes and a roll of tape. He dropped them all in the middle of the floor and found Adam standing at the bed, folding up all the clothes in the clean pile, separating his from Ronan’s. All of Adams clothes were easy to spot, the cotton shirts worn to the point that some were see through, grease stains, tattered jeans, dingy socks, thin boxers. Ronan’s things were all black, name brand, new, edgy. It was like night and day. And Ronan loved that, seeing the two completely different piles of clothes, he needed to remember to steal a couple of Adams old tee shirts to sleep in while he was gone.

Ronan walked over to Adam and put his arms around his waste and kissed his neck. Adam froze, and leaned his head back onto Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan took Adams ear lobe and sucked at it then trailed off it with his teeth. 

“Are we gunna pack or not?” Adam asked, eyes closed, already turned on.

“Yeah, we need to pack, I would like to be out of here tomorrow. I feel like knowing I need to leave is fucking with my head.” Ronan said, then went back to kissing Adams neck, his hands taking their place into Adam’s pants, finding his already hard dick. “Jesus, Parrish,” Ronan said, starting to work Adams cock.

“Don’t call me Jesus.” Adam said, voice hot, and amused. Ronan let out a ruff laugh and continued to work Adam, Ronan’s hard dick pressing into Adams ass. Adam fumbled to unbutton his pants, pulling them down, giving Ronan more room to stoke him. Ronan pushed Adam’s boxers down and began to really jerk him off. With one hand on Adams dick his other hand reached down and grabbed Adams balls, he rolled them around and massaged them to the rhythm of his other hand stroking, up and down, stopping to admire the sex already dripping from Adams cock. Ronan took his other hand and moved it from Adams balls to his ass, he took his finger and rubbed Adams ass hole, teasing it, pushing on it, stimulating it. Adams body shudder at the new touch, and it took Ronan everything in his power to not stick his finger up Adams ass right in that moment, but he knew he needed to slow it down. He knew he didn’t want to push anything too fast. 

So he worked him harder, rubbing Adam off, Adams knees getting week, his body trembling. Ronan took his grip hard at the base of Adams dick and then slid it all the way up to his tip almost releasing it and Adam sucked in a deep breath. Ronan pressed his finger a little harder into Adams ass and he could feel it contracting, his body wanted it. Ronan just worked him harder, and faster and then Adams body jerked against Ronan and his hot cum poured onto Ronan’s hands. 

Adam let out a gravely moan and Ronan kept his grip working him until there wasn’t a drop left. Adams knees buckled and Ronan caught his weight, Adam leaning his body into Ronan’s. Ronan kissed Adams hot neck and reached down and pulled up Adam’s boxers. 

“Looks like we have more fucking laundry to do now.” Ronan joked. Adam looked down at the cum all over the clothes in front of him. 

“God Ronan. I just washed all this shit.” 

“I’m not the one who came all over it… And don’t call me God.” 

The heat of the day rose up to the top floor and the room was hot, Ronan had opened the window and a hint of a cool breeze blew in. Adam went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he left his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner of the bathroom floor, and wore only his boxers that rode low on his hips. Adam came back to the room to find that Ronan had already packed up an entire book shelf and sealed the box, with a black sharpie he wrote, “Donation”. He wasn’t going to keep any of his hold school books, he probably wouldn’t keep half of this shit, aside from his dream stuff and his clothes. 

“You’re not going to keep any of this?” Adam asked, slightly annoyed that he was going to have to sale his old text books to make room in his budget to buy new, even more expensive college text books.

“Probably not. I’m getting new stuff delivered to the barn in two days, new bed and dresser. I’m redoing the guest room, it has a bathroom attached, don’t have it in me to take apart my old room or my parents room. It’s also at the way back of the house, I like the idea of being there, but not.”

“Yeah, don’t take apart your childhood room yet, its sentimental to me too.” Adam said, “Its where you first kissed me.”

“I know, I was there.” Ronan teased. 

“So tomorrow I have to go pack up my place. Or I have to pay more. Are you free to help me? I don’t have much, but what I do have I need unlike some of us.” 

“Yeah, can we do it late afternoon though? I have to go to some summer program bullshit for Matthew in the morning.” Ronan said, stripping his shirt off and letting his pants thud to the floor, wearing only his tight black boxer briefs which were a must with how tight his pants usually were. Adam didn’t answer the question, he just looked at Ronan’s body, how in the world was he ever going to leave? Was Ronan doing this on purpose? Etching these beautiful images of himself into Adams brain to take away with him to college? 

Adam said, “Hold still. Don’t move.” And he ran to the desk, Ronan shot him a confused glare, Adam came back and before Ronan knew what he was doing Adam took a picture, of Ronan, standing half naked. “Now that is the kind of picture I want to have while I’m away from you.”

Ronan laughed. “It’s funny because I might smash that fucking phone before you even leave for school” 

“Then how will I send you naked pictures?”

“Good question. I still hate using the fucking phone. Even if its you on the other end. Some things will never change.”

“You sent Gansey a dick pic when you were fucked up with Kavinsky.”

“No, I fucking didn’t. Kavinsky sent his own dick pic from my phone to Gansey,” Ronan snapped, “what? Were you fucking jealous? Thought Gansey saw my goods?” 

“Oh, shit, Ronan, you should clarify that with Gansey!” Adam laughed, “He has what he thinks is an image of your dick etched into his head.”

“Nah, let him think it was mine. He could use some balls in his life, now that the midget has his in her tiny hands.”

“That’s weird. To think of Gansey and Blue. Blue is just like, so sister-ish now.”

“You were the one with the big ol’ boner for her.”

“Yeah, and now I have a big ol’ boner for you.”

“Come here.” Ronan said, Adam came to him without hesitation. Ronan took Adam into his arms and kissed him right under his ear. Adams hands found Ronan’s ass   
and held it. “Let’s do something different tonight.”

“What did you have in mind?” Adam said low and gravely.

“Lets just fucking lay in bed, and you can tell me new shit. Shit I don’t know.” 

“I’m not very interesting.” Adam whispered.

“I know, but your so fucking beautiful when you talk.”

“I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Talk.”

“Be next to you and not want to touch you.” Adam said, grabbing Ronans crotch.

“Parrish,” Ronan sighed, “for fucks sake.”

Adam walked Ronan slowly to the bed and both boys found their way down, laying face to face. Adam reached behind him and pulled the metal beads to the lamp and it clicked off. The moon was so bright it illuminated the room. Both boys very visible to each other. Laying on their sides, legs intertwined like the vines of two trees planted to close. Adams hand reached out and traced the black lines on Ronan’s back. Ronan’s hand stroking Adams side and ribs. 

“Ok, what do you want to know?” Adam said, low, hot.

“I don’t know Parrish, you got me all fucked up now.”

“I am scared to death of going to college.” Adam blurted out. “I am afraid to start over. I spent the last four years trying to not stick out in the crowd. Hiding the fraying of my school sweater. Trying not to let the bags under my eyes hang too low. Studying harder then everyone. Working harder then anyone. And I’m so damn tired Ronan.” Adam took a breath, and Ronan was patient, he gave him his time to regroup and go on. He could live in empty moments of conversation with Adam, because in these moments Adam was the most honest, his eyes were the wildest, the side of his cheek between his teeth chewing. “But I was more afraid of taking the time off. God damn, I envy Gansey so much sometimes. He can take a year off not kissing Blue or whatever the hell it is they do, he can travel with her, and ponder his next move. I can’t. Because every year I’m not getting closer to being something great is another year I’m just Adam fucking Parrish.”   
Ronan stayed silent, and his silence made Adam squirm. Honest Adam always second guessed his brutal admissions. 

“Adam fucking Parrish, huh?”

“Yeah, Adam fucking Parrish.”

“Well, Adam fucking Parrish. I’m terrified for you to go too. Mostly selfish reasons. But also, because I don’t want you to be let down. The best on paper isn’t always the best fit. And I just hope you don’t go in and get your heart broken. Because at the end of the day, you can make the grade and do the work, but this world is still unfair.” 

“You think I can’t do it?”

“No, I fucking know you can do it. Just don’t go in with high expectations. People will always let you down.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I just do.”

“Promise me something,” Ronan reached out and rubbed Adams lips, “if its too much, or you hate it, you come back here. Don’t kill yourself for this.”

“I promise.”

“And,” Ronan paused, “Don’t fucking meet anyone better then me. I’m not much, so it wouldn’t be hard, but just don’t fucking do it? Okay?”

“I won’t.” Adam said, and his eyes felt hot. He wouldn’t cry. Even though he knew in his heart that Ronan wouldn’t care. Ronan was tuff, and hard and sometimes closed off. But with Adam, he was goo and fluff and all the cute emojis, even though he hated the phone.  
Ronan took Adams hips and pulled him close, their bodies pressed into each other, a tangle of legs and arms and smooth skin and heart beats and deep wanting breathes and lust and not really knowing what came next but knowing they didn’t have much time to figure it out and wanting to figure it all out and not wanting to ever stop.

“So, when I was a little boy, I used to play hide and seek with Matthew. And one time I hid so good from him I guess he gave up. And I stayed in my spot for what felt like a fucking hour. It was probably a matter of minutes. But when I finally went to see where he was, the little shit was in his room, playing with his ninja turtles. And my first thought was to kick his little ass for ditching me. But I just stood in the door and watched him play instead. My fucking spine had a bruise on it for a good week from pressing into the small space.”

“Where were you hiding?”

“An old laundry shoot. It was a pretty fucking obvious hiding spot to be honest. But Matthew isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” 

“One time I was playing hide and seek with all the kids from my trailer park, and I found two dirty magazines in a dumpster.”

“Why the fuck were you in the dumpster?”

“Because I didn’t have a laundry shoot to hide in asshole.” Adam retorted.

“Touché Parrish.” 

“Ask me something now.” Adam prompted Ronan. 

“If you could go anywhere at the snap of a finger where would it be?”

“Well, my whole life I wanted to go to Disneyland. So probably there. But I’m sure after a couple weeks away from you I would change it to the barn.”

“You’ve never even been to Disneyland. How do you even know you would like it?”

“Everyone likes Disneyland Ronan,” Adam said confidently, “Have you been?”

“Yeah, I’ve been a few times.”

“And let me guess, you hated it?’

“No. You are right, I loved it. I remember when I got too old to admit I wanted to go back, I convinced Matthew to ask to go there for his birthday. And he did,   
because he did anything I said.”

“Was it still cool at then?”

“Fuck yeah! It was better because I already knew about the churros, they are these long cinnamon stick things, that are all warm and soft on the inside. Fuck, my mouth is watering,” Ronan said, enthusiastically, “I must have eaten seven that day. And we rode the pirate ride twice. Yeah, it’s pretty fucking wonderful.”   
Adam had never heard Ronan get so excited.

“God Ronan, I thought I turned you on. Next time I’ll remember to just bring up Disneyland.” 

“Fuck off Parrish, you would be this excited too if you tried a churro.”

“I had a churro at the state fair last year. It was good.”

“No. Fuck that. Its not the same.” Ronan argued. “Fuck, now I have to take your peasant ass to Disneyland.” 

“Like a date?”

“You are so gay Parrish,” Ronan smiled at him, “Yeah, like a date.”

Adam leaned his face to Ronan’s and kissed him soft. He could feel the remnants of Ronan’s Disney smile on his lips. Ronan’s hands found Adams and pulled him into him closer, pushing his erection to Adams, grinding into it. Adam moaned under the kiss. 

They kissed slow, rubbing into each other. Ronan’s hand snaking its way under Adams boxers, gripping his ass. Ronan pulled Adams ass apart and let his fingers trace down his crack, stopping to fondle his asshole, then making their way to Adams balls, Adam opening his legs to allow Ronan room to touch him and explore.  
Ronan watched Adams face respond to his touch, watched Adam close his eyes and felt Adams body relax and felt the clench of his ass release and submit to Ronan’s exploratory hands. Ronan’s hand found Adams cock and stroked up it, slow and firm, pressing his finger into his tip and wiping away the little bit of cum. Then he brought the finger to Adams mouth and pressed it to his lips. Adam took Ronan’s finger into his mouth and sucked at it, tasting his own cum on his tongue.   
Ronan pushed Adam onto his back and pulled his boxers off. Adams perfect pink cock hard, resting on his stomach. Ronan took his hands and rubbed that sensitive spot between ass and thighs, then pressed Adams legs apart. Pressed his ass open and exposed, the cool air on new hot parts sending a shiver through Adam.

“I’m going to do something new, is that ok?” Ronan whispered into Adams thighs, kissing and teasing at the spot right where his ass met his leg.

“Anything. I want it all.” Adam moaned. 

And at that Ronan brought his mouth to Adams spread ass and licked, he felt Adam tense, so he looked up and saw that Adams head was back, his hands gripping the sheets, his chest rapid. Ronan smiled and brought his mouth to Adams sweet spot, and kissed it, licked it. He fucked Adams ass with his tongue, licking and pressing into it. Taking Adams cock in his hands he stroked him as he ate his ass, good and hard. 

Adams breathing heavy, he let out something between a growl and a moan. Ronan could feel Adams ass slick with his mouth, he pressed his legs apart further and slowly pressed his finger into Adams ass. At first the pucker of Adams ass refused, but Ronan worked his cock with his other hand, “Relax Adam, it’s going to feel so fucking good.” Ronan encouraged, and he felt Adams ass relax again and Ronan’s finger slid deep into Adams ass. Ronan pressed into him deep, and then started to work Adams dick at the same pace as he pressed his finger into his ass, slow at first then harder and faster, pressing his finger so far into him he felt Adam’s dick jerk when he hit his sweet spot. 

“Ronan, fuck, its, fuck, I…”

“Yes, its so fucking good. God your ass is so hot. I want to fuck it.” 

Adam gasped and Ronan felt everything in Adams body clench and jerk and his cum spilled out of him in hot jets all over Ronan’s hand. Ronan kept stroking him and working his ass until there was nothing left in Adam. Then he slowed and gently removed his hands from Adams body and climbed up next to him, both boys on their backs side by side. Both boys slick with sweat and cum. Ronan kissed Adams jaw. 

“You ok?” Ronan asked, still feeling the need to make sure this was ok. It was all so new to both of them, together in this way. Months of kissing couldn’t prepare either of them for how fast things would go once they allowed it. The flood gates were officially opened.

Adam just let out a pleased moan. It was all Ronan needed to hear. He got up and grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and brought it to Adam.  
Ronan laid back down next to him. The smell of musk and sex and activated deodorant surrounded them. A cool breeze shot through the window like a pleasant surprise and their skin still damp with sweat instantly covered with goosebumps. 

“Lets just stay in this bed until I leave.”

“Okay.” 

“Ronan, that was…” Adam stalled, unsure what to call it, “amazing.” 

“It gets better. It will just get better. We are just getting started. We have so much to learn still, so much to explore.” Ronan said, low and tired.

Then he felt Adams hand grip his still very hard cock, “I want to explore everything,” his hand started to work Ronan, “I want you to teach me everything,” harder, “I want to taste your ass,” his finger rubbed Ronan’s tip, “I want to feel your cum pour into my mouth,” he gripped Ronan’s balls, “I want to you to…” his hand found the base of Ronan’s cock again and held it tight, Ronan was already so close, just making Adam cum had almost sent to the edge, now his hand on him, Adam talking dirty to him, he wasn’t going to last long, “I want you to fuck me.” Adam ran his hand harder and faster and Ronan could not hang on any longer, the thought of fucking Adam was power enough. His cum poured out over Adams hand and onto his stomach.   
Adam fell back on the bed. Both boys felt a wave of exhaustion hit them. Cramming in as much kissing and blowing and stroking as possible. Their cocks worn out and slightly sore. Both closed their eyes and felt the cool air stroke their warm bodies to sleep. As they drifted, they found each other and pulled close to one another, Ronan pulling a sheet up and over them. And Adam fell into a deep sleep. And Ronan dreamt.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

 

When Adam woke the next morning, his body was strung out from last night. He felt weak. His dick sensitive from all of the Ronan it had been getting. He smiled at his soreness and reached an arm over the bed to see if Ronan was still there. 

Where the lack of body was Adams arms drew across small plastics bags, filled with hard objects. Hundreds of them. He shot up and looked over the bed. Clear plastic bags, all with golden arches on them, filled with different colors. Toys. Plastic Barbie dolls. Cars. A Yoshi from super Mario bros. A smurf. A potato that had a face. A cheeseburger villain. A muppet baby. A minion. A hello kitty jewelry box. A Snoopy. And his favorite so far, a Big Mac transformer. 

Adam laughed, no Adam giggled. He was gitty with childlike joy at the variety of McDonalds happy meal toys littering the bed. Some looking like they had come from the 80’s some very new, one he was certain was a character from a new movie he saw a trailer for on the TV at the shop. 

He sat crossed legged on the bed and opened each one. He should be getting ready. He should be packing. He had paper work to submit. He should eat. Man, he was hungry. He needed to shave, and he definitely needed to brush his teeth. But he did none of that. Right now, he opened happy meal toys. And he realized the weariness he felt in his bones was the lay line, weak, because Ronan had done this for him. He had dreamt all night. He had listened to Adam talk, had heard Adams voice grow soft when he mentioned never having got a cheesy toy in a clear bag, with a cheeseburger and a red box and cold French fries that were delicious. So, he dreamt it. He was willing to risk so much for Adam. So, Adam pushed everything aside and continued to open the toys.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

 

Ronan took the steps two at a time. The morning away from Adam seemed long and draining. And he could feel exhaustion from all the dreaming. He felt exhaustion from the sudden amount of attention his dick was getting. He felt exhausted from hanging on to every word Adam said. Reading into everything. He had been doing this since the day he met Adam, but now it was different, before he fought to keep it a secret and now, he would fight to keep it a reality.

When he entered the room, he was shocked to find Adam still on the bed, sitting crossed legged, in his boxers. Music blaring, toys lined up, like a child would do. A battle of McDonalds toys ready to commence, all Transformers at the front of the line. Barbies more towards the back, except the exercise ones, they were middle ground with Lion King figurines and a Sonic the Hedgehog. 

Ronan couldn’t contain his smile. He stood in the door frame and just watched Adam childlike, admiring the toys he had dreamed up. 

“Parrish.”

Adam looked up, saw Ronan leaning in the door frame, he turned down the music and went to talk, but the words escaped him. Ronan walked over and picked up the Super Mario, “These were always my favorite. I loved Super Mario.”

“I never got to play it,” Adam said, realizing everything that came out of his mouth seemed to be things he never got to do in comparison to Ronan’s full life. “My favorite is probably these food items that turn into Transformers!”

“Yeah, those are really old, before our time, but I saw them on the internet when I researched McDonald happy meal toys.”

Adam got up and walked into Ronan’s chest. Ronan wasn’t ready for how hard the embrace would be. He stumbled back, arms wrapping around Adam in an embrace as well as to steady himself. They just stood there. Adams arms around Ronan’s waste, Ronan’s arms around Adam’s shoulders. Adams face buried in Ronan’s neck, wet, tears?

Ronan just held him. And let him have his moment, face hidden in Ronan’s neck. Maybe Adam didn’t want him to see him cry. Maybe he thought Ronan would think it weak or lame or too emotional too soon. Maybe he wasn’t even crying, maybe it was sweat? Whatever it was Ronan just stood there and held on, and put his face in Adams hair and memorized the smell and what this felt like. Just a hug, in the middle of the day, because they could. He would miss this. Maybe more than the sex.

“No one has ever done anything like that for me.” Adam said into Ronan’s chest.

“I know. But you also don’t let people do stuff like that for you, you stubborn asshole.” Ronan joked. 

“Yeah, your probably right.” 

“I am.” Ronan said, then added “Thank you for letting me. I don’t know what I would do with myself if you didn’t let me love you the way I know how.” 

Adam hugged him harder and Ronan felt his face grow hot at the use of the word love. It wasn’t like he was saying I love you, it was just him saying this is how I show love, and well shit, he loved him.

“I’m not even sure I know how I show love. I sure as hell can dream you up a million toys, or a baby bird.”

“Well, good thing I already have a bird and I was hoping you would share the toys.”

“Ok, I can do that, but I might be stingy with the Transformer food ones…”

“That’s ok, as long as I get the Barbies and the Super Mario.”

“So gay.” Adam joked.

“I know you are but what am I.” Ronan said and Adam looked up from Ronan’s shoulder and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

 

They had nearly packed Adams entire room up in an hour. Ronan’s back killing him from having to awkwardly stand at an angle to avoid hitting his head on the slanted ceiling. His clothes were clinging to sweaty skin and his lip tasted of salt. How had Adam lived like this? When it was hot this place turned into an oven and when it was cold it became an ice chest. Ronan started to feel annoyed at Adams pride. That he never just came to live comfortably at Monmouth. Instead he suffered in silence, unable to sleep, unable to be comfortable. No wonder Adam was such a grump the last few months of school. 

“Parrish, fuck this place.”

“I know, I know. Let’s just get these boxes to the car so I can be done with this. I hope my dorm has AC, God I can’t wait to sleep with the AC.”  
Ronan didn’t know why, but this pissed him off. Maybe it was the heat making it seem worse, but he felt extremely bothered by that statement. 

“You can’t wait for AC huh?”

“Yeah, I’m sure the dorms will have it, I hope my roommate isn’t one of those people that are always cold.”

“Who gives a fuck if they are always cold. If you want the AC on you put it on.”

“Well, I don’t want to be a dick.”

“Why would that make you the dick? Maybe, just maybe, the other person is a dick. They can put a fucking sweater on if they are cold.” 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to start shit.”

“Fuck that. You’re such a pussy sometimes. And about the God damn AC, we have AC! At Monmouth, at the barn. You have ALWAYS had the option to live more comfortably. But you chose this piece of shit place to live in because you were being a fucking prideful poor boy.” Ronan said, losing his temper. 

“Ok. Yeah, you are right. I set myself up for that.”

“No, you didn’t. I’m being an asshole. I get that you wanted to have your own place and prove you could do it. I’m literally just being a dick because I’m a dick sometimes. And you just say I’m right? For fucks sake Parrish, grow a pair.” Ronan pushed out of the hot room and before he hit the steps to leave guilt hit him and he stormed back into the room, Adam standing in the same place dumbfounded. Ronan grabbed a big box, probably too heavy for him to carry alone, and with his adrenaline raging he picked it up and left with it to the car.

 

Adam sat on the floor, back to the wall in the small room. His gray tee-shirt wet at the arm pits and neck line and back. His cheeks were on fire and his eyes felt hot. He kept running what just happened in his mind. He was excited for the AC in his dorm. Which meant he was excited to leave. Which was a hard pill to swallow. Especially from Ronan’s stand point. 

He sat there, not knowing if Ronan wanted him to come down, or if Ronan had left. He stacked a couple boxes by the door and then cleaned up the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. When Ronan hadn’t returned, he realized he probably left, needed to cool off so they didn’t end up beating the shit out of each other. 

Adam laid back on the naked mattress on the floor and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head. He closed his eyes and pretended he could feel a cool breeze. His body wanted to sleep but his head said, ‘Ronan is mad at me. Ronan is mad at me. Ronan is mad at me.’ And he squeezed his eyes shut so they wouldn’t keep darting to the door at every creek he heard. Because Adam knew damn well that if it was Ronan coming up those stairs it would sound like a tornado climbing up the walls.

 

Ronan stopped at the gas station on his way back to Adams apartment. He had drove the single box he had taken with him to the barn, dropped it off, and already couldn’t stand the anxiety he had from losing it on Adam. He got two baby blue Gatorades, two bags of Doritos and a bag of beef jerky. 

When he got back to Adams place, he didn’t know what to expect. He left Adam stranded. He could be such an asshole. Was Adam not allowed to be excited? Sure, he was, and Ronan wasn’t sure that was even what he most upset about. It was more the idea of Adam choosing to suffer over letting his friends help him out. And what pissed him off even more was the idea of some rich fuck-tard taking advantage of Adams nice-ness and not letting him run the AC in his dorm that he was probably going to work six jobs to afford! But really, it was all just Ronan needed to mad at something. And Adam was an easy target today. Because Ronan wasn’t ready to pack up Adams shit. He wasn’t ready to hate Adams room-mate. He wasn’t ready to see Adam happy at college without him. 

Adam startled awake to the sound of Ronan stomping up the stairs like he was trying to tear the place down. The door burst open and Ronan was carrying a plastic Shop-Smart gas station bag. Ronan’s face angry. This made Adams heart ache, he was still mad. Or maybe not? That was also just Ronan’s face sometimes. 

Adam sat up, his eyes heavy with sleep, very sad, he looked at Ronan and shrugged. This broke Ronan. He couldn’t stay mad. He really didn’t even have reason to be. Adam is the one that should be mad. Ronan sat the bag on the ground and looked at Adam, his face asking, ‘Can I come to you? Am I still allowed to kiss you after acting like that? I’m not you dad. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.’ 

Adam, as if knowing what Ronan was saying, nodded his head. 

Ronan crossed the tiny room so fast, he dropped down on the bed and into Adams lap, straddling him and kissing him urgently. His mouth saying all the apologies. His hands frantic on Adam’s skin, sticky and slick with sleepy sweat. Ronan’s hand tangled in Adams thick damp hair.

Adam pulled Ronan’s shirt up and over his head and gripped Ronan’s back, he took Ronan’s ass in his hands and pulled it into his erection. Ronan kissed Adam and began to grind his ass into Adams very hard dick. Ronan feeling how hard Adam was eased his mind, he was ok, he still wanted him, he still needed to say sorry, but fuck yes Adam Parrish still wanted him. 

They were both desperate for each other, desperate to prove they were sorry, that they still wanted each other. Adams hands frantically worked Ronan’s back, and his hips, pulling him harder into his erection. 

Their lips fused together in hot hard kisses, gasping to breathe when they remembered they needed to do that to survive. Adams hands fumbled at Ronan’s black leather belt and then undid his pants found his dick. Adam took Ronan into his hands a gripped tight, Ronan groaned, maybe to tight? The aggression of it all had Adam feeling wild. He didn’t know if he wanted to suck this beautiful cock or punch Ronan in the jaw. He felt out of control. 

Adam pushed Ronan back onto the old mattress and positioned himself on top. He pressed himself into Ronan. Pinning Ronan’s hands above his head he kissed him deep and grinded there erections together. Ronan brought his legs up and wrapped them around Adams body, it felt so good to submit to him, to feel Adams weight on top of him. Adam worked his hips against Ronan, the friction so good he could orgasm, the friction so good they both wanted more. 

Guilt still panged Ronan, “Fuck Adam, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Adam brought his mouth back to Ronan’s to silence his apologies, to say I forgive you and I’m sorry too. 

Adam bit Ronan’s bottom lip hard, nearly drawing blood, Ronan groaned and bucked his hips at the pleasure brought on by the pain. 

Adam needed to feel more of Ronan. He wanted their skin so close that their hearts could share love stories. 

Without hesitation Adam pulled off Ronan’s pants and boxers at once. Ronan’s skin was so beautiful in the day light peeking through the small window. Adam bent down and kissed Ronan’s thighs and his hips. Then he undid his own pants and pulled his remaining clothes off. It dawned on him how very naked they were, how exposed they were, and how his tan skin in contrast to Ronan’s made his balls ache. 

Adam climbed on top of Ronan and Ronan’s legs split wide, making a space Adams body. They could feel their hard dicks pressing together, could feel the moisture   
of anticipation, their bodies already so slick and wet. Adam could see Ronan’s chest rising and falling heavily. He could see his eyes wild and strung out with want.  
Adam pulled his body up and repositioned himself. The tip of his hard dick pressing into Ronan’s ass. At this contact Ronan’s body clinched, it was foreign and sexy, and it was Adam. Beautiful Adam. The Adam he just called out on not standing up for himself, taking charge. Maybe he did know how to take what he wanted. And that made Ronan want to give it to him all the more.

Adams eyes met Ronan’s, they were filled with so much desire and a trace of reluctance. He was nervous. Ronan was nervous. But nerves were no competition to the want they both had for each other. To fill each other in every way possible. Until they ran out of ways to fit together and then they would start all over again.

“Adam, I want this. I fucking want you so bad.” Ronan almost begged, and encouraged, his voice low and gravely.

“Are you sure?” Adam asked.

Ronan pulled Adam’s face to his and kissed him hard, then whispered into his ear, “Fuck me.” 

Adam felt Ronan’s ass relax, and they both seemed to take a deep breath together and Adam began to press into Ronan’s tight ass. Adam’s cock already slick with cum seemed to work in smoothly, and he pushed slowly, not wanting to intrude, only wanting to take it slow and be kind to Ronan’s beautiful ass. 

Ronan closed his eyes and arched his body up helping Adams dick along. Torn between pain, the best pain, and pleasure, the best pleasure. 

“Fuck, Ronan, is this ok, is… am I?”

“You are fucking perfect, give me more. I want it all. I want to feel you deep inside me.”

Adams dick kicked at Ronan’s words, he wanted this so bad too. Adam used his body weight and slid deeper, the walls of Ronan’s ass clinching his cock. “Feels so good, fuck Ronan, you feel so good.” And at that Ronan lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Adams ass and pushed their bodies together fully. Adams dick deep inside Ronan. Adam pushed deeper still. 

“Fuck Adam.” Ronan moaned, “Fuck me.”

Adam started to move his hips, thrusting slowly into Ronan. Pulling out and then pushing slowly back in. Ronan’s legs pulling him in deep when he would thrust. “Ronan, I might…Oh god…” 

Ronan smiled an evil grin, and willed it so, “Come. Fuck yes, come baby. I want you to come. Fuck Adam.” He growled. 

Adam pulled his dick out until just the tip was left in and then he couldn’t help himself, he pushed back in, hard, until Ronan could feel Adams dick deep in him hitting his prostate. Ronan gripped his own dick, unable to even stroke himself he just held it, tight as Adam built up his momentum and his confidence and fucked Ronan’s ass. 

Adam pushed in hard and Ronan drew him in tight with his legs one last time and Adam lost it completely. He pulled his dick out and hot cum poured out of him onto Ronan’s dick. Ronan’s hand finally decided to work, and he stroked himself as Adam’s cum poured onto him, his release only a stroke away. And under the weight of Adam’s body he orgasmed. 

Adam fell to Ronan’s side as they caught their breath and rode the wave of their orgasms. Ronan reached for Adams hand and held it as they lay side by side looking up at the low ceiling, yellowed with age. For the first time since they got to this room a breeze found its way in as the sun began to set. Ronan brought Adam’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

“Are you ok?” Adam asked low and tired and a little unsure if this was the right thing to say.

“Aside from being covered in cum, I’m fucking amazing,” Ronan said, and kissed Adams hand again, “Are you ok?” 

Adam smiled wide and looked over at Ronan, “Aside from wishing I had all my happy meal toys here, I’m fucking amazing.” And they both laughed. 

Ronan went to the rest room to clean up and could still feel Adam in his ass and the pain made his dick start to harden. When he came out Adam had the bag of beef jerky opened and his mouth was full of chips. 

“I see you brought me dinner,” Adam said, chugging Gatorade, “so sweet of you. Its no steak dinner but I think its perfect.” 

“Yeah, I’m a fucking romantic to the core,” he walked to the bed and sat down, wearing only his boxer briefs. “About earlier…”

“Fuck earlier. We don’t have enough time together to do drawn out apologies.”

“I was out of line. And I’m a dick.”

“Yes, you are. But I already knew that. Besides, it ended well, don’t you think?” 

“Fuck yeah it did. I need to piss you off more,” Ronan said kissing Adam’s forehead, “You are so fucking perfect Adam Parrish.”

Adam ran his hand along Ronan’s face and said, “Maybe you dreamt me.”


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

 

The next few days flew by with busy work. Adam working at two different shops to make last minute money and Ronan moving out of Monmouth. They spent their nights tangled in the sheets of Ronan’s bed at Monmouth, watching music videos, reading, and falling asleep to movies, well, Adam fell asleep. 

Exhaustion had finally crept up on them both and the high of graduation and summer came to a halting stand still. Adam was waking up at 4 am to get to the shop and wasn’t getting back to Monmouth until 7:30 pm. He would shower and snuggle into Ronan and with no expectation at all Ronan would let him fall asleep in his arms knowing this would probably the last leg of good sleep Adam would be getting for a while before school started.

Sure, Ronan wanted to keep him up all night, naked, talking, kissing, laughing, fucking, which he already missed, since Adam going back to work slowed them down, but he didn’t. Because more then all of that he wanted Adam rested and well for his start at his fancy pants college.

 

Adam headed to Monmouth from the shop and the sun was already down. All he had eaten was a king size Twix and a hand full of stale trail mix. His hands were aching from the 13-hour work days and his eyes felt like they were going to explode from possible dehydration. He knew he still had to go to Monmouth and help Ronan take the last two boxes to the barn. He wanted to be excited for their first night in the barn together. He wanted to stay up all night with Ronan, but he already felt his eye lids fighting to stay open. He felt a surge of anger over come him, he suddenly wanted to punch a wall or a face or smash in the window of his ugly little stupid car that he once again had to jump start. 

He wanted to be enjoying his final days out of school, but not for Adam Parrish, no, he would spend them working like a dog. Too tired to spend quality time with his boyfriend. To hungry to think. To sore to fuck. It had been days since he felt Ronan’s perfect cock. It had been days since he could stay up past nine. And this made him so fucking mad. Ronan was right, life is never fair, the underdog stays the underdog and life kicks him while he is down. 

Ronan could see it all over Adams body language and in his eyes and they way he was rubbing his sore hands together without knowing that it had already been a hell of a day. Ronan took Adam into his arms, but Adam didn’t sink into him like he had the past few days. Adam’s body felt ridged and tense. 

“Talk to me.” Ronan said low.

“I think I need to be alone. I’m feeling…” Adam paused, and Ronan’s heart lurched. This was it. This was where Adam realizes he’s not gay. He’s not into Ronan that way. He fucked up and hated himself for what they had done together.

“Okay.” Ronan said, and let his arms fall to his side, but Adams tense body did not move away from Ronan’s. Adams forehead fell to Ronan’s shoulder and pressed in, not gentle, but hard and heavy, and Ronan could feel frustration flowing out of Adam. “Adam? What the fuck is going on? Because I will gladly leave you alone if that is what you need. But I get the feeling that’s not what you need at all.”

“I don’t want to pull the poor me, poor boy, poor Adam card. I’m so sick of that being my story. But I’m so God damn tired all the time. My hands feel like I’m seventy. I haven’t eaten a decent meal in days. I haven’t seen you naked or kissed you properly in days. And I don’t know if I can leave you. But I also know I can’t stay poor boy Adam any longer. I’m just so damn tired of chasing things.”

“Are you ever going to let me take care of you?”

“No.”

“Then I can’t fucking be with you Adam. Its so fucking selfish of you. I am here, loving you and wanting to take care of you and all you are willing to do is tell me you are suffering and then make me sit back and watch you suffer? That’s fucking wrong man. So, this is how its going to work, you either let your God damn guard down and let me help you, or you go be miserable somewhere the fuck else. Because I will not suffer along side you, not when I have all the fucking resources to help you.” Ronan bit back. It was harsh. And maybe it was not what Adam needed, but maybe it was exactly what Adam needed.

Adam walked to the single bare mattress, one of three things left in this big lofty space. He put his head between his legs and stayed silent. 

Ronan just stood in his place. He was torn between storming out, taking a drive, pushing the BMW way past its limits or manning up and going to Adam. Funny   
how before Adam, the manliest thing he could ever think to do was causing pain, fighting, racing, drinking, and now that he had a taste of Adam the manliest thing, he could think to do was calm down and love this boy. 

Ronan walked to the bed and sat down next to Adam. It was so silent he could hear the drop of a tear hit the concrete floor. And he knew he needed to be close to Adam right now while still allowing him some type of personal space. They had seen each other naked and tasted each other’s cum but crying still seemed like a line they weren’t ready to cross with each other. 

Adam pulled his thin grey tee-shirt up and wiped his face and kept the shirt covering his eyes. His soft skin and trail of hair leading into his pants caught Ronan’s eyes and he felt himself get hard, which lead him to feel like an asshole for even going there right now.

Adam said something low and inaudible into his shirt. 

“Adam?”

And then Adam mumbled it again. This time Ronan caught what he said. “Okay.”

“Okay? Okay what Adam? Please talk to me. Fuck, please talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say. Where I come from when you don’t like the way things are you don’t talk about them, you just punch someone.”

“Is that what you want to do? You want to punch me? Go ahead, I’ve taken blows for stupider shit than this.”

“No, I don’t want to punch you. I’m not my fucking father.”

“I know you’re not…Talk when you are ready.”

There was another long pause. And Ronan watched Adam, his fingers working around the leather band he had taken from him graduation day. Was he thinking of how to end this? Ronan braced himself for the blow. Fuck this was going to suck.

“Okay then.” Adam said.

“What the fuck does that mean? I gave you an ultimatum. Okay you will let me help you or okay you accept that I can’t be with you if you don’t let me help?” 

“I’ll take the help. I… need the help.”

Ronan’s heart sped up so fast he thought he might have a heart attack. He wanted to jump into Adam’s lap. He wanted to knock him into the bed and kiss him and hug him so hard he broke every one of his damn ribs. 

“Under one condition.” Adam said, and Ronan shook his head wildly. 

“I thought I was calling the shots right now? But fuck I’m just happy you didn’t dump my ass, name it.” 

“You get better with your phone.”

Ronan took out his phone that’s battery was on red, he didn’t even know when the last time he had charged it was, and he typed something on the screen.  
Adams phone buzzed, and he smiled. He reached in his back pocket and read the text, ‘Ego amo te.’ 

Ronan’s phone buzzed back, ‘Charge your phone’ with a heart emoji. Ronan smiled and looked at Adam. Adam kissed Ronan and whispered, “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

 

They pulled up to the barn and Ronan parked off to the side of the house. It was already dark out and the lights were off. It looked creepy, like something out of a horror movie. Ronan glanced at Adam, he was staring up at the big house, his face unsure. Ronan decided to just get out and start to unpack and let Adam go at his own pace. 

Ronan knew this was a big step for Adam, accepting help, letting his guard down, admitting he needed someone to lean on. And so, Ronan knew he needed to take this one foot in front of the other, walking along side Adam in this, not behind him, pushing him to go faster, intimidating him.

Ronan dropped the box on the front porch and opened the door, then picked up the box and went it. Lights came on one by one as he made his way through the house. And one light at a time the old barn house became more friendly and inviting. Ronan took the box that carried a mix of Adam and his own things that were left at Monmouth to the back guest bathroom, it was filled with the bathroom stuff and some dirty laundry, essentially it was the catch all box   
Ronan heard the floor squeak, he put his and Adams toothbrushes in the holder and turned to find Adam in the door frame. Smile on his face, tired, his hands rubbing together, cracked as all hell.

“I called the garage. Both. I told them I apologize for the short notice and that I hope it wouldn’t stop them from letting me help during my breaks, but that I needed   
to finalize some things before I left, and I just didn’t see myself able to finish up my final few weeks with them.”

“Were they pissed?”

“No. They understood.”

“Good. You’ve worked your ass off for those men since you were sixteen. I’m happy they understood.”

“Yeah, I feel oddly relieved. First time in my life I have a few weeks free. Completely free to do what I want.”

“Not completely free.” Ronan crossed the bathroom and pinned Adam to the bathroom wall. “Some of that time is mine.” He placed his lips on Adams, didn’t kiss him, just rested them there, their noses pressed into each other, Ronan’s hard chest on Adams. Their hearts already pounding, in realization that its been days since they’ve been together. Been days since their skin touched in intimate places. And their bodies reacted accordingly.

(In case you are wondering I listened to Mercy, by Shawn Mendes on a mother fucking loop while I wrote this and even if you don’t like him you can’t deny this song is   
sexy and perfect. So, I encourage you to do the same thing.)

“Take care of me Ronan.” Adam whispered.

“I plan to, you beautiful fucking boy.” Ronan said, and then kissed him hard. Pressing his body into Adam’s. He kissed his lips and he could taste the salty sweat   
from the day on Adams upper lip. “I plan on taking care of you every way I fucking can.” He kissed down his neck and felt the stickiness of sweat and hard work in a muggy garage. “Starting with running a hot shower for you.” He said, Adam let out a low laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty gross.” Adam smiled. 

“Nah, hard work never looks gross. You’re fucking sexy.” Ronan said pressing into Adam.

“We can always, take one together.” Adam said low. “Unless, you don’t want too, we don’t have too.” He back tracked.

Ronan smiled from the corner of his mouth and his eye brow raised, he turned and started the water in the old black and white tiled bathtub and walked back to Adam and pulled his shirt over his head. He could see the dirt on Adam’s neck, and he smiled and kissed him there. Then he pulled his own black shirt over his head. The smell of sweat and grease mixed with Ronan’s expensive cologne hung heavy in the steam from the shower, Ronan undid his pants and they fell to the floor, his cell phone falling out of the pack pocket, Adam smiled at the sight of it, he actually had it on him. Ronan pulled his own boxers off and turned and got in the shower.   
Adam watched him get in, watched his perfect ass and his beautiful ink stained back disappear behind the shower curtain. He removed his own pants and his thin worn boxers. He caught himself covering himself as he walked toward the shower, feeling suddenly shy. For some reason the idea of showering with Ronan felt so intimate. Made him feel stripped bare. 

Ronan stood under the water spray, his head back letting the water fall over him. As Adam got into the shower, Ronan held his hands out and Adam walked right into him, their mouths met under the water and it rushed over their faces as they kissed, Ronan wrapping his arms around Adams neck, Adams around Ronan’s waste.   
Ronan spun Adam around and pinned him against the cool tile, Adams hair falling in his face, in wet curls. Ronan opened the bottle of shampoo on the ledge, it was some sweet apple scent, generic dollar store shampoo of Adams he had brought back from Monmouth, he could always smell traces of it in Adam’s hair even after he had worked in the sun for hours. Ronan lathered the shampoo in Adams hair, and kissed his lips and then pulled him under the spray and gently tilted Adams head back and the soap suds ran down his strong chest, down his stomach and got caught in the trail of blonde. Ronan ran his hands through Adams hair, massaging his scalp, Adam’s head fell back, eyes closed, the water washing down his face, Ronan could feel him relaxing at his touch. 

Watching Adam’s muscles relax, and his shoulders fall, and his breath go slow Ronan wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to make him feel good in so many ways. But first he wanted to wash away the day. He took the already used bar of soap and lathered it in his hands and brought them up to his neck, he worked the soap into Adam’s soft tan skin, over his freckled shoulders, behind his ears, working his strong hands against Adams sore muscles. He lathered some more and then worked his hands down Adams long arms and when he got to his hands their fingers locked and Ronan pressed himself into Adam, their erections pushing together, gladly reacquainted. 

Ronan lifted Adam’s arms above his head, and he took the soap and worked his arms and when he got to his arm pits Adam let out a laugh and bent into Ronan.

“Ticklish Parrish?”

“Fuck, so ticklish.” Adam said.

“Relax, I wont do it again,” Ronan said with a laugh, running his hands over Adam’s chest then around his back and down his spine, Adams smile faded and his eyes filled with lust as Ronan’s hands found Adams ass. Ronan washed him there, and at the touch Adam moaned, and despite Ronan just wanting to wash Adam and massage his sore muscles this was turning sexual fast. 

Ronan lathered up the soap again and washed Adams hard cock and then he took the soap to his own body and as he began to clean himself Adams hands traced Ronan’s along his body. Their lips met and Adam kissed Ronan hungrily. Deep. And then he pushed Ronan against the wall and pressed himself into him. The water was hot and felt hotter as their temperatures raised at their aggressive want for each other. 

“I missed you like this.” Adam said.

“You have no fucking idea how much I missed you like this.”

“I want to spend the next two weeks like this.”

“In the shower?” Ronan joked.

“No. Naked, kissing, together.”

“Let’s get out of this shower then before my skin melts off.”

“Yeah, this water is pretty hot.”

“You’re fucking hot.” Ronan said and he turned the shower off. He grabbed the two towels off the towel rack and handed one to Adam. Both of their cheeks flushed   
with the heat. The bathroom heavy with steam. Ronan opened the bathroom door and the cool air of the bedroom hit him. He grabbed his cell phone before he left the bathroom.

“Yeah, two large pizzas. One combination one cheese. A two liter of Pepsi, yeah coke is fine. Delivery. Yeah, same address. Hold on let me ask… ADAM,” Ronan shouted from the bedroom, “Do you want any breadsticks or ranch?”

Adam yelled from the bathroom, “No, just pizza is fine.” But pizza was more then fine, Adams stomach lurched at the thought of food. He finished drying off and found that Ronan had furnished the medicine cabinet with all the essentials. Tooth brushes, toothpaste, deodorant and lotion and even a little white plastic container of crème labeled Manibus, for your hands, in Ronan’s writing. Adam opened the white container and massaged the crème into his hands. Then fingered his wet hair back and walked into the room to find Ronan standing in a pair of black Adidas sweat pants, shirtless. 

“I didn’t bring clothes.” Adam said, standing in his towel.

“Stay naked.”

“Piss up a rope.” Both boys laughed, Ronan’s phrases often got stuck in Adam’s head and he was constantly finding ways to use them against him. 

“Top drawer has shit you can use.” 

Adam walked over to the dresser, it was new, the bed was new, the room looked freshly painted, huge TV was hanging on the wall, and Adam realized what Ronan had been doing when he disappeared to the barn all those days. He was rebuilding his home here.

Adam opened the drawer and it was organized with fresh black boxer briefs all folded and lined up perfectly. He pulled out a pair and dropped the towel to put them on. He looked over her shoulder and caught Ronan now laying on the bed sneaking a glance. Adam blushed and gave Ronan a smile. 

“Now I’m wearing your underwear.”

“They look good on you.” Ronan said. “There are some extra pajama bottoms and basket ball shorts in the third drawer, if you must.”

The door bell rang and Adam looked at Ronan, “that was fast, Ill go get it.” 

“Hell, no you won’t. Not wearing that.” Ronan protested.

“What? I’m covered.”

“Yeah, I’ll be damned if I let some thirsty pizza delivery boy drooling over you. Fuck that. I don’t want to kill someone tonight, I just got home.” Ronan got off the bed and grabbed for his wallet on the bedside table.

Adam knew this was really just a way of Ronan making sure he could pay without Adam feeling like he was being too nurtured, “Should we eat in the kitchen?” Adam asked. 

“Nah, I have something I want to show you. Wait here, I’ll bring the food back.”

When Ronan returned, he had two pizzas and a two liter of Coke. Adam sat on the bed trying not to look like he was starving. But he was in fact so hungry his head was pounding. 

“Got you a combo and me a cheese.” Ronan said handing Adam a large pizza box.

“My favorite.” Adam said, trying not to drool.

“I know.”

The boys opened their pizza boxes and dug in. Adam could feel him trying to not eat like a wild animal. Ronan drinking a swig of soda from the bottle then handing it over to Adam.

“What did you want to show me?” Adam asked, mouth full.

“Oh shit. Yeah,” Ronan got up and crossed to the entertainment stand and opened a door on it and inside sat a little grey box. “Nintendo! Not just any Nintendo,   
Super Nintendo. With Donkey Kong. It’s before our time but it’s the best game ever. It was my Dads favorite. You want to play?”

“You go first.” Adam said, feeling blushed that he didn’t even know how. 

Adam watched Ronan switch on the Super Nintendo and a song came on followed by a huge Gorilla throwing a barrel that lead to the game’s music getting funky. Adam smiled watching Ronan’s face light up, he could see a million memories flash through Ronan’s crisp blues. Adam couldn’t wait to create a million more.  
Adam devoured the whole pizza before he finally gave the game a go. Minecart Madness was the level he got stuck with and as hit the button to make the gorilla characters mine cart jump the broken tracks Adam felt many things, he felt a part of his childhood that was robbed from him being played out tonight, he felt his stomach so full it was borderline sick, he felt Ronan’s smile burning into him, watching him play his favorite childhood game, most of all, he felt home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post! I had probably the biggest brain fart since I started writing and I decided I would rather wait and find my inspiration than pump out something I wasn't proud of. So here is a little something and I am happy to say my brain is flooded with ideas and I should have more up soon.

SEVENTEEN

Adam woke the next morning and the sun was high in the sky. He reached for his phone and checked the time. Almost noon. He had slept so hard on the new mattress next to Ronan, his stomach full of pizza and the Donkey Kong song stuck in his head. He wondered where Ronan had gone off too and he remembered their deal.

He punched into the phone, where are you? and hit send, within seconds he saw a bubble pop up to indicate that Ronan was already responding. A smile spread across his face at the thought of Ronan jumping out of his skin to retrieve his phone and text back. 

Barns. I miss you Asshole. Ronan text back. 

Adam smiled, he missed him too. He felt his dick get hard. He missed him that way. Adam text, Come home. He hit sent.

Ronan responded, HOME? I like the sound of that. Be right there. 

Adam hopped out of bed and brushed his teeth, threw some warm water over his face and eyes and fingered his hair to look messy and sexy. Then he went to the front door and waited for Ronan on the porch, his bare feet warming up under the sun. 

Ronan walked up from behind the house, Adam smiled, he looked so out of place to be coming back from a barn, although he wore boots, they were not farm boots and his tight black jeans were far from Wranglers. He did not look the part, but really, this was just what he was, a farmer boy. Adam loved how much Ronan loved this farm, and he loved how he didn’t match the landscape. It kept Ronan mysterious to him, it kept Adam wanting to know more.

Ronan leaned down and kissed Adam's sun warmed hair, then sat next to him on the porch step. Adam took Ronan’s hand in his and kissed it. Their hands were so different. Adam's ruff and tan and broken. Ronan’s pale and long and beautiful. In time Adam could only imagine his hands would heal, being away from the garage so long, and Ronan’s would grow callused and collect dirt under his finger nails from long days working in the barn. Adam hoped when this role changed Ronan would let him massage his hands and apply the crème Ronan had made Adam, rather, brought Adam from a dream.

“You slept hard. Slept right through me showering and getting dressed.”

“I think I needed that sleep more than I thought. It felt good.”

“I’m not letting your ass sleep that late the rest of the time you are here, I’m not letting you waste our time away, fuck that. You can sleep all you want in your dorm when you get to school. Consider today a sympathy rest. Tomorrow I’m waking your ass up.”

“You’re the one who got the fancy ass mattress.” Adam said.

“Parrish, can I be honest with you right now?” Ronan said looking out into the front yard.

“Yeah, I mean, unless you are kicking me out already, then no.” Adam joked.

“I have been waiting for you to wake up all morning because,” Ronan paused, “Because I fucking want you, so can we just like, get up, walk our asses to that fancy ass mattress, and fuck already?” 

Adam felt his face go red and hot. He loved when Ronan took charge. He felt his dick go from semi, woke up in Ronan’s bed erection to, completely hard Ronan wants to fuck erection. Adam stood up and reached a hand out to Ronan to help him up. “I was thinking the same thing. I just didn’t know how to say it.” Adam said, Ronan pushed his body into Adam and kissed him sweetly, letting his lips linger on Adams. 

“Please don’t ever hesitate. Chances are if you are thinking it, I am too, fuck, I’ve been thinking it since the first time.” Ronan smiled, and kissed Adam again. Then Adam broke the kiss before they ended up naked on the porch and headed for the room, their room.

He felt Ronan press his body into his back and his arms wrap around his shoulders as they walked. Ronan kissed Adams neck as they found their way back to their room. It made it difficult to walk and this made Adam smile, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world, Ronan’s arms wrapped around him, their bodies working together and against each other in every awkward step. 

They burst into the room and both began to strip away their clothes. There was a sense of urgency among them. Ronan stumbling to get his tight jeans off, Adam easily removing the tee shirt and basket ball shorts he had borrowed from Ronan. Adam finding himself naked fast pushed an already stumbling Ronan onto the bed and pulled his pants away for him. 

They found there way up onto the bed together and Ronan pulled his body onto Adams and grinded his dick into Adams. Adam groaned and pulled Ronan by the ass into him harder. Their mouths were hot and hard on each other’s. Ronan could feel Adams hard stubble making his lips red and swollen. But he kissed him harder. He pushed his tongue into Adams mouth and their tongues were hot and desperate. 

Adams hands gripped at Ronan’s back and he wrapped his legs around him. Ronan’s mouth broke the kiss and found Adams neck, sucking hard on the skin, letting it slide between his teeth making Adam whimper, making Adam dig his fingernails into Ronan’s ink covered flesh. 

“Fuck Adam, I missed this.” Ronan said in between hungry kisses, “Fuck, I love your skin,” he kissed his jaw, “I love your hands on me.” 

Adams hands fell to Ronan’s ass and pulled him apart and squeezed him tight. He wanted so bad to burry his dick into Ronan’s ass. He pressed his finger hard onto Ronan’s ass hole and Ronan moaned. “I want to.” Adam said, unable to say exactly what he wanted to do.

“What Adam? Say it. Say what you want.” Ronan encouraged. 

“I want this.” Adam said running his finger hard along Ronan’s ass.

“It’s yours Adam, take it.” Ronan said, and rolled off Adam, he opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Ronan opened the bottle and put some into his hand and then found Adams hard dick. He stroked the lube onto Adam making it slick and ready. 

Adam lost it, he pushed himself onto Ronan and his dick found his ass hole immediately. He pressed his tip into Ronan’s clenched ass, “Ronan, you have to relax. I’ll go slow.” He rasped and pushed the tip into Ronan’s ass. Ronan’s body relaxed and Adam pulled Ronan’s leg around him, then he used his body weight to push slowing into Ronan. 

Both boys closed their eyes. Adam pressed deep into him. The lube making his cock slick and helping it glide smoothly into Ronan’s tight ass. He pressed deep. And Ronan groaned as he was filled with Adam. Adam slowly pulled out and let his tip nudge at Ronan’s ass again, Ronan’s body pressing up off the bed begging for Adam’s dick. 

Adam couldn’t help himself his pressed into Ronan again, quick. So deep his cock hit Ronan’s prostate making his every muscle tighten and his hole clench around Adam’s dick. “Ronan, I love this, being inside you. I want to live here.” He started to work his hips, and his lips found Ronan’s mouth and kissed him. Adam found his rhythm and began to work himself in Ronan. This time feeling surer. This time feeling at home. The fist time was a thing of the past and now it was just him and Ronan and their bodies becoming one. Nevers still present but lust and love and desire and want all pushing nerves back so far, they were forgotten as their bodies pushed into each other, colliding like waves on the beach. 

Adam pushed in hard and deep, and again. Hitting Ronan’s sweet spot, he could feel Ronan’s hard dick throbbing and hard under us weight. As he felt himself get close to orgasm, he took one hand and began to pump Ronan’s cock at the same pace that he pounded into Ronan. Both boys breathing loud, both of their bodies sweaty. Ronan gripped Adams ass in his hands and pulling Adam into his ass hard and as deep as he could and both boys moaned in unison, as they came. Adam filling Ronan’s body up with him and Ronan spilling onto his own chest and Adams. 

Adam pulled out slowly and fell beside Ronan. His arms weak and trembling. Their bodies wet with sex and sweat. 

Ronan reached down and grabbed Adams hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it and pulled Adam in. Adam found his place in Ronan’s body and his head lay in Ronan’s neck. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what sex smelt like on Ronan. He wanted to think of this scent when was in college. He wanted to bottle Ronan’s sweet musk laced with cum and use it to jerk off when he couldn’t be with him. Maybe Ronan could dream him something along those lines, to take with him? That was crazy thoughts. But that was love.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

“What are you thinking Parrish?” Ronan asked, both boys still naked, still catching their breath.

“Few things,” Adam said, looking up at Ronan’s chest, as he traced a finger around Ronan’s perfect nipple, “like, you call me Adam when we are, you know.”

“No Parrish, I don’t know, spit it out.”

“You know what I’m saying.”

“Fucking? Making love? Doing it? Why can’t you ever say it? Are you ashamed?”

“No, making love, or being intimate, no, I’m not ashamed. Why do you only call me Adam when we are being intimate?”

“I don’t know, feels more…intimate.” Ronan said with a smile.

“I’m not ashamed. And you know, it pisses me off you think that. I’m not going to try and prove to you that I want you this way forever, eventually you are going to have to trust that. It’s not fair.”

“I know that. I’m fucking working on it.”

There was a long pause and Adam changed the subject, “I’m second guessing school.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“Yes. I am.”

“Nah, your just caught up in this right now. Once you get to school you will be so busy trying to be Ivy League Adam Parrish, you won’t have time to dwell on this.” Ronan said, signaling between him and Adam.

“As much as it must flatter you that I am second guessing it because of you, and I partly am, I’m also just really enjoying not having to put on an act right now. With you, or Aglionby people or Gansey’s family and friends. And I’m scared to leave the lay line, what if it forgets me? And annoyed with how expensive it is. And I was thinking…” 

Ronan cut Adam off, “Don’t say it. Don’t even fucking say it. Because if you don’t go, and things…” he paused and took a deep breathe, “and we don’t work out, or you hate community college or you realize you fucked up in not going because you were thinking with your dick and not your brilliant brain, I couldn’t bare it. I can’t be the reason you don’t go. So, you will go. And if by chance you hate it, then you come home. And you can go to the community college with Blue when she starts in winter and I won’t have the guilt of it all hanging over my fucking head.”

“You know I leave in less than a week.”

“No, I had no idea. Because I’m not counting down the days until you leave or anything. Preparing myself to lose you. Fuck Parrish, I miss you already and you’re not even gone.”

“Guess we better make the next few days count.” Adam said.

“I already thought we were.” Ronan’s hand tracing Adam’s back.

“I guess you’re right.” Adam said closing his eyes at the soft touch.

“I have an idea. Something fun.” Ronan said. 

“Should I be worried?” 

“Fuck yes you should.”

“Can it wait until after we shower?” Adam asked.

“Together?” Ronan asked dubiously. 

“Every shower until I leave, I want to be with you.” 

“When did we get all fucking mushy and shit?” Ronan said, killing the moment, as he often did. 

“Jesus, Ronan, way to throw a wrench in our moment.” Adam said laughing. He sat up and started to walk towards the bathroom, his long body not lacking muscular and lean build, his ass perfect with two dimples above. 

“Fuck, can I still shower with you?” Ronan said with an evil smile.

“I just fucking said, in my mushy moment, that I wanted every shower with you, you ass hole.”

“Sweet. I didn’t want to wait; I’ve got come all over me and my OCD is kicking in.” Ronan joked vulgarly. 

“Awesome, just, real sexy Ronan.” Adam said and flipped Ronan off before he entered the bathroom and started the shower, for the two of them.

Their shower took a lot longer then normal, with the nakedness and the water and soap and hands and mouths. When they got out the bathroom was hot and humid. Ronan walked out to the room and flopped down on the bed in his towel. Adam brushed his hair, his teeth and put on some deodorant. Then he went and got dressed.

Blue jeans, old converse and a white tee shirt with a logo on the front, of a local garage, most of Adams shirts were ones he got for free from the garages he worked at. 

“You going to lay there naked all day?” Adam asked.

“It’s summer vacation, and I didn’t sleep until noon ass hole.”

“Should I go work on my car? I know we were supposed to do something, but, I gotta drive that shit hole to school next week and I need to make sure its running.” Adam asked.

“Parrish, do you know how to not work? Like one day of your life not touch a tool?” Ronan said, with his eyes closed, enjoying the cool of the fan hitting his still very hot body from the long shower.

“No. I’ve never had the luxury of taking time off.” Adam said sitting next to Ronan. 

“Well, I think today you should try.” 

“What are we going to do?” Adam asked.

“It’s a fucking surprise.” Ronan said sitting up on his arms to look at Adam, with a smile that worried Adam on his face. A smile that said, I’m about to shock the shit out of you in true Ronan fashion.

Ronan’s phone buzzed on the bed side table and he jumped up to grab the phone, almost as if he was afraid Adam would get to it first.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t read your text.” Adam said. 

“Fuck off, its just Gansey. I’m going to get dressed. Its time.”

“Wait, before we go,” Adam got off the bed and stood in front of Ronan, “do we have time for me to do this?” he asked, and showed Ronan what he meant, by crouching in front of his legs that were hanging off the bed and taking his hands up Ronan’s thighs. 

He could see Ronan get hard, and watched his head fall back.

“Fuck Parrish. Yes, yes we have time for that.” He said, in a low moan. 

And Adam without hesitation, pulled Ronan’s ass down to the edge of the bed and brought his mouth to Ronan’s sweet ass and licked from his hole to his balls, and then sucked Ronan off so hard and deep and good that Ronan came quick and Adam swallowed him deep and sucked hard as the hot flow poured into his mouth. 

When he had sucked the last bits of Ronan and felt his orgasm end Adam stood to his feet, wiped his lips and smiled at a very strung out Ronan, “Get dressed, we have shit to do.” He said, with a smug grin and started to leave the room.

“Wait! Adam, for fucks sake, you can’t go out front yet,” Ronan said pulling the towel back over himself, scrambling to his feet, “You, have to wait for me, it’s a surprise.” 

“What do you mean?” Adam said, and turned around.

“I mean just fucking stop asking questions and blowing me long enough for me to get dressed. For fucks sake.” Ronan said, pulling on tight black boxer briefs and then pulling a pair of tight dark jeans and a black tee shirt that said SUPREME on the front in bold red. 

“Can I at least go to the kitchen?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, but don’t you dare go out front. I’ll beat your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a surprise, I get it. But who is the one being mushy and romantic now?” Adam joked.

“Fuck you.” Ronan laughed and threw his towel at Adam.

“Nah, that’s my job.” Adam retorted with a smirk and made a run for the kitchen as Ronan ran at him acting like he was going to punch him. 

Adam sat at on the kitchen counter drinking what was left of some orange juice straight from the container waiting for Ronan to finish getting dressed. What always took him so long? He didn’t have hair to style. But he did always smell amazing, and his face was always fresh shaven. Adam smiled wondering what Ronan would look like with stubble on him beautiful pale face. 

“The fuck you smiling about?” Ronan said entering the kitchen, taking the orange juice from Adam and finishing it off.

“Just thinking about you with facial hair.” Adam said, Ronan made his way between Adams legs that were dangling off the counter tops. 

“That’s fucked. I can’t grow facial hair. I’m not a hairy person. It’s a curse from my dad. He couldn’t grow a beard either.”

“Is that why your skin is so soft?” Adam asked, turning on the faucet and leaning in to drink the water straight from the tap, “Jesus, I think I’m dehydrated.” 

Ronan lifted his hand and wiped away the water on Adams chin. Then he leaned in a kissed him softly. “Parrish. I need you to promise me something.”

“What now? And why do I feel nervous. And why was Gansey texting you?” Adam asked, skeptic in his tone.

“You can’t get mad at me over the surprise.” Ronan said.

“Ronan.”

“Parrish.”

“Ronan, what did you do?”

“Promise.”

“No. Ronan.”

“Parrish? This can go on for the rest of the night, but I rather it didn’t, it looks better in the sunlight.”

“I’m not promising on something I don’t know.”

“Stop taking the fun out of it fucker.” Ronan said.

“Fine. I promise.”

“Sweet. Follow me you fucking push over.” Ronan said and led the way out front.

Ronan pushed the front door screen open and walked in front of Adam, then he held out his hands and said TA DAAAA as he jumped off the porch steps in front of a charcoal colored Subaru STI. 

“You did not buy me a car.” Adam said, clearly pissed.

“Ummm no, fuck you very much, I bought ME a new car. Well, not brand new, they stopped making this model years ago and then they got shitty, but this, this is a fast fucking car.”

“Great, just what you need, a faster car for me to worry about you being stupid in.” Adam said, half smiling, half serious. 

“Don’t you want to know what I did with the BMW?” 

“Sold it?” 

“Nope, I gave it to you! Sur-fucking-prise! This is where you don’t get mad at me because you promised.” Ronan said.

“What? No. Absolutely not.” Adam said, shaking his head. Partially in disbelief. 

“Too late. Pink slip is in your name. And before you try to tell me no you won’t take it, fuck you. Because you can and you will take it, because its reliable and will get you where you need to be, especially back to me and I am rich and I love you, so shut the fuck up… unless you want to thank me. In which case come over here and kiss me.” Ronan said, leaning on the hood of the Subaru. The car looked fast, it looked hard and indestructible, Ronan looked sexy next to it. 

Adam just stood there, his face still in shock.

“Well?” Ronan said.

Adam walked forward. 

Ronan outstretched his hands to him, and Adam took the bait and found himself in Ronan’s embrace. 

“Where’s my piece of shit car?” Adam asked, a hint of sadness behind it.

“Parked out back, I know it means a lot to you, you can still work on it and drive it around here, but its not reliable Parrish. So, let me do this for you.”

“Okay.” Adam said.

“Just like that?” 

“Yeah, just like that.” Adam said, and he brought his lips to Ronan’s and kissed him softly and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And now… Now we fucking race!” Ronan said, pushing Adam back and tossing him a set of keys that belonged to the black BMW, “Lets go see what this STI can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I strive to post three times a week on this story! Sometimes more! Stay tuned! I could write these boys forever!


End file.
